Loki: Tales of the Enchantress
by MyLifeAsCayley
Summary: When Loki has the whole of Asgard to himself he turns to Amora, who he shared his power and strength with.With Odin under a deep sleep and Heimdall under Amora's spell rumour spreads that Loki is alive, and Byleist Laufeyson, king of Jotunheim wants to compete with his brother into taking over all nine realms. Characters like the Enchantress, Skurge, Lorelei, and Hela become known.
1. Queen

Loki paced up and down the castle's hallway, scheming up any back-up plans in case something were to go wrong.  
Odin was still not awake and Loki was preparing to make his deal with Laufey.  
Loki looked back at the guards standing by his throne and turned away, walking off to view the men who were preparing themselves for any sort of battle to come in the future.  
Loki took in the faces of the men and women training and could not see Lady Sif nor the Warriors Three.  
"Thor will be king one day and you know it!" A young Asgardian girl yelled at her mother's friend, Amora.

This caught Loki's attention.  
Amora had long blonde hair, and dressed no different than any other Asgardian woman. In her hand was an old book which he recognized. It was about a beautiful sorceress who consumed her life to the dark side of magic. He had a copy himself stored away in the family's library. Its name was _Tales of an Enchantress_.  
They were waiting for the girl's mother, a young brunette training nearby.  
"Don't prove you're blind," Amora said, gripping the book in her hands. "Thor is arrogant and no better than Odin. Do you not see what peace Loki brings here? "

"Loki seems off putting. He frightens me!" the girl tugged at the ends of her dress, swinging her legs back and forth over the edge of their seat.  
Amora frowned in disgust. "Then you are no different from your father's views on life. Have you no open mind on the future? Quite shameful."  
"Mother said you're on Loki's side because you've always had feelings for him," the girl said, grinning.

Amora raised an eyebrow at the girl before packing her book into her brown leathered sling bag, standing up.

The mother walked towards them, spotting the book. "What was that?"

Amora paused and shrugged. "It's just a book. It's an old tale. Nothing more."

"I'd appreciate it if you don't read such things in front of my daughter," the woman said. "You know where it got your sister."

"Yes. Because having not seen my sister in over 600 years is going to definitely rub off of me and your daughter," Amora frowned and stormed off.

She hated when people had brought up her sister, Lorelei. It was as if they were expecting Amora to follow in Lorelei's footsteps, even though she was the older sister.

When they were younger Lorelei had followed in Amora's shadow, wanting to be as good as her sister in magic.

Her obsession with Thor Odinson was nothing like anyone had seen before. She wanted Thor all to herself.

Because she knew Thor would probably never look at her twice. She began practicing her magic on the guards and male citizens of Asgard, making them her temporary slaves.

Amora was infatuated with Loki. That is where her true determination for magic had come from, but she dared not go as far as her sister. She wanted to keep the possible respect of Loki and his family.

She had only met him briefly though, the night she made a fool of herself, crying at the All-Father's feet, begging he not imprison her sister.

But Odin would not have it. He wanted to punish Lorelei for her crimes and found imprisoning her would be the only way to keep Asgard safe from her twisted thoughts.

Amora sighed as she tried to calm herself down, the memory of her sister being nothing but a mere whisper in her head now.

Loki quickly turned and made his way down a few steps, following Amora as quietly as possible.  
Amora stopped and looked to her side, taking in the palace's golden shimmer.  
Just before Loki could open his mouth, a green light reflected off of Amora as she teleported inside the castle.  
Loki's eyes widened and he ran inside, desperately looking for her.  
Amora wandered through the castle's hallways, completely awestruck. She wondered if she could find Loki and ask him to release Lorelei.  
She stopped outside the huge entrance to Loki's throne room, hiding behind a pillar.  
Two guards were protecting an empty throne.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
Amora gasped and spun around, Loki right in front of her.  
"I-I'm sorry," she bowed and kept her head down. Amora could have sworn her heart was about to stop. "Curiosity got the best of me."

Loki tilted his head, completely confused by Amora's actions.

She was the first one to speak well of him and still bow freely.  
"Your friends think you'll turn to dark magic quite easily," Loki said.  
"They fear I'll become lost like my sister, although I am just honestly learning to defend myself," Amora quickly said, looking up at him.  
"Do you learn quickly?" Loki asked, beginning to walk away from the throne room.  
Amora quickly followed him and nodded. "Yes."  
"Good. Having heard your conversation with that girl I trust you'll be loyal to me," Loki said as they walked into a library filled with thousands upon thousands of books.  
"Of course, my king," Amora's eyes widened to the wide royal room.  
Loki paused and smiled, pointing towards a particular shelf not too far away.  
"There," he turned to her. "That's where all my secrets lie and only you may learn from them."  
Amora shook her head, "I do not deserve such a thing."  
"You do," Loki lowered his hand and turned to face her properly. "Tomorrow night I defeat the Frost Giants and you will stay here and take in whatever is mentioned. I need you."  
"For what?" She asked quietly.  
"The future," he said. "Every king needs an army and you're the start of it. I'll be Thor's end one day with you at my side."  
Loki placed his fingertips on either side of her forehead, his hands beginning to glow a bright green.

Amora closed her eyes tightly and gasped in pain as the magic circled her heart.  
"Just a second longer," Loki whispered, testing her loyalty.  
Amora dropped to her knees and screamed in pain, clutching her chest.  
Loki's eyes widened as some torches in the room either blew out or flickered. Within seconds the torches that had blown out re-lit and all torches became powerful green flames.  
Loki looked down at Amora as she held herself from the ground with one hand, the other pressed to her chest.  
She was shaking; gasping for air, afraid the pain would strike again.  
"I'm sorry," Loki knelt down in front of her. "The last bit was just a test to see where your loyalty lies with me."  
"Did I pass?" Amora looked up at him, suddenly becoming afraid.  
He smiled and chuckled softly. "Yes."  
Loki took her hand from her chest and stood up, helping her up.  
Amora sighed in relief, wondering if it were possible she could be any more faithful to him.  
"You will come here when you can and study," Loki began, letting go of her hand. "If things go according to plan then I will meet you just outside the palace tomorrow night. If I fail however, you will find a way to resurrect me and continue by my side. But in my absence you will step up for Asgard and fight by my mother's side."  
Amora nodded. "Yes, my king."  
Loki smirked and walked past her. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

The next night Amora waited just outside the castle like instructed, only to see the bright explosion of the rainbow bridge and the rumour of Loki's death followed shortly.  
Amora spent the next few years studying and training non-stop, the sight of seeing Odin and Thor boiling with hate inside her veins.

Amora heard about Loki being alive and it only motivated her to work harder.

Amora was just as good with fighting as Lady Sif. She was even asked once by Sif to fight alongside her on Hogun's home world, Vanaheim.  
Amora accepted but having heard of Loki's return she backed out, saying she needed to take care of personal matters.

That night Amora, had heard of Loki being held captive in the prison. No matter how hard she tried to get to him, her powers would not let her go through the prison's entrance.  
Frigga had secured the whole prison from any source of magic being used.  
Soon enough Amora heard of Loki's death yet again.

* * *

Amora teleported into the palace library, and dragged her feet towards a chair she used as her own to read Loki's books.  
She pulled it out from under a table and turned it to face Loki's beloved bookshelf.  
The shelf was easily 15 meters long and 20 meters high.  
Amora sat down on the chair and stared at the books. She was so close to finishing… but now she felt as if there were no point to life anymore.  
She sat until dawn, staring into a world she once dreamed of with possibilities that all faded within seconds. It all felt useless now.  
Amora felt ashamed.  
She had so much time to educate herself and yet she failed to get two thirds past the books.  
"I'm sorry, Loki," she whispered as she hung her head in shame.  
"Who are you?"  
Amora jumped to her feet and slowly turned around, recognizing that voice.  
She frowned and took a few steps back, readying herself for anything Odin would say or do to her.  
"When your king asks you a question it is only wise that you answer," Odin slowly walked towards her.  
"Amora," She quickly bowed, forcing a straight face.  
"And who said you could come here?" he asked. Stopping a few feet from her.  
"I am sorry," she said. "I struggle to concentrate where I go some times and find myself in odd places like this."  
Odin smirked. "Look at you. So young and have already perfected lying."  
Amora's eyes widened and she pulled her green cloak back, pulling out a dagger.  
Immediately she threw her arm out, cutting the air as Odin dodged.  
Odin lifted his staff and tried to jab her in the stomach only to fail as she kicked the staff out of his hands and caught it before it could clang against the floor.  
Amora kicked Odin in the stomach, making him stumble a few steps back.  
She hit his chest and jumped in the air, kicking him in the face before landing back down on her feet.  
Odin fell on his back and tried to get up.  
Amora kicked him in the stomach before he made it up on his knees and placed a foot against his chest.  
"For Loki!" Amora dropped the staff and raised the dagger with both hands above her head.  
"Wait!" Odin shouted, holding his hands up in defeat.  
Amora paused and took a step back as a few thin green lines burnt out the fake image of Odin like a fire that was burnt out on a piece of paper; still leaving a small, thin, bright red line that carried on burning until it died completely.  
Once Loki had returned to his original self he kept his hands up, afraid Amora might still strike him without a second thought.  
Amora's eyes widened when she saw it was Loki.  
"Is this some sick joke?" Amora frowned, tears filling her eyes.  
"No," Loki slowly sat up, smiling slightly. "I swear it is me."  
Amora dropped her dagger and fell to her knees, tears escaping from her eyelids. "Lo…ki?"  
Loki sighed and wiped away her tears. "Well, I'm most certainly glad to know you'd do anything for me."  
Amora frowned and stood up. "You could have warned me! I mourned for years!"  
Loki raised an eyebrow and stood up. "If I did and someone found out about you, I wouldn't want you to have been interrogated into saying what you know."  
"Why would you care?" Amora asked. "I'm clearly just another pawn in your game."  
Loki stiffly shook his head. "Queen."  
Amora knitted her eyebrows together. "What?"  
"You've proven to be a worthy sorceress, Amora. It is only fair you stand by my side from now on," Loki shrugged and picked up her dagger.  
Amora stood in shock, trying to take in everything that had happened and had just been said.  
"I haven't finished all the books," Amora admitted.

"No matter," Loki said examining the dagger. "We'll make do with what we have."

"What do we need to do?" Amora asked.  
Loki smiled and brushed her cloak behind her, putting her dagger back in its holster. "You need to put Odin under a deep sleep."  
Amora nodded. "Of course. What then?"  
"We deal with Heimdall," Loki paused and took in his surroundings and grinned. "It's good to be home."


	2. You beat Sif

"He looks ill," Amora said as she stared at Odin's sleeping body.

Odin was placed in a golden trunk, in his bedroom, breathing sickly. His eye was closed and his skin pale as snow. The trunk was just big enough for his body.

Loki glanced at Amora. "Only because I poisoned him."

Amora looked up at Loki. "How did you get that right?"

Loki smiled. "I pretended to be a guard that came back after seeing his _dead_ son's body. The second he turned away I struck him down, making him breathe in a toxin. It was… too easy."

Amora pursed her lips and held her hand above Odin's face.

She leaned her head back and began to whisper words under her breath, her eyes turning a faded

white.

Loki continuously glanced between her and the sick-looking Odin, afraid she'd fail or Odin would suddenly sit up, break her arm and kill them both.

Amora lowered her arm and her eyes returned to their light blue colour.

She looked up at Loki. "It is done."

Loki looked down at Odin and patted the side of his face to test if she had really done what he wanted.

Loki bent over and placed his ear near Odin's nose, listening to Odin's peaceful breathing.

Loki stood up straight and looked at Amora. "You really did it…"

Amora smiled slightly, knowing he was actually surprised. "What else do you need me to do?"

Loki pursed his lips and closed the trunk, sealing it tight with the locks attached.

"Well," Loki sighed. "I'm going to be jumping from Asgard to Midgard and wherever I have to, but Heimdall's always clued up on everything. You're able to see me as myself. Other's see me as Odin. I need you to make Heimdall fall in love with you."

Amora's eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow, shaking her head. "I'm afraid that'll be impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," Loki smirked. "All you need to do is bat your little eyelashes and then the job is done."

"And if he expects something from me?" Amora asked. "I'm afraid I won't be able to return his feelings and don't particularly feel like doing more than holding hands."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Hopefully by then something will have happened that can distract Heimdall, that way you get to keep your innocence."

"Innocence?" Amora raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean-"

"Your youth," Loki rolled his eyes and headed for the room's exit. "I suggest speaking to him now would be a good idea."

Amora nodded and quickly calmed down.

She waited for Loki to leave before teleporting herself out of the castle, onto the beginning of the Rainbow Bridge and then inside the Observatory. She teleported a few times all over the room to make it look like she had absolutely no control of herself.

Heimdall frowned and lifted his sword, getting ready in case she was trying to attack him.

Amora teleported a few feet from the ground before falling flat on her stomach.

"Ow," she whispered loud enough for it to echo in the room.

Heimdall's eyes widened and he lowered his sword, walking towards her. "Are you well?"

Amora pushed herself up with her arms and pursed her lips. She shook her head and sniffed. "I am sorry. My mind is in other places. My powers are… out of control."

Heimdall held out his hand and helped her up. "Is there any way I can be of assistance?"

* * *

Loki walked towards the water that surrounded Asgard. Behind him he dragged the trunk that Odin was in. The trunk was only visible to him.

Loki stopped by the ledge of the pathway and looked to make sure no one was watching.

He looked down at the trunk and smiled. "Don't take this personally. I just don't trust you."

Loki knelt down and pushed the heavy trunk into the water.

The golden object hesitated for a few seconds before allowing the water to finally take it as a gift.

Loki sighed and sat down, making himself comfortable as he watched years of lies and judgement sink before his eyes.

Loki frowned slightly and tilted his head. Things were going way too smoothly for him.

He got up from the ground and teleported back into the castle, wandering around the library for a good few hours before Amora walked in, looking exhausted.

"Did he enjoy your company?" Loki asked her.

Amora raised an eyebrow and walked past him.

She took a book off of Loki's shelf and stroked its spine, searching for a name.

"At least tell me if he suspects anything," Loki tilted his head.

Amora turned around and folded her arms. "I can't believe you're making me say such things that aren't true to him. You better get me out of this before I end up going mad. I just spent the last few hours hearing about the good of Thor, the nine realms and other things I already knew."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Well, you must have indeed caught his attention if he spoke to you for so long."

Amora sighed in irritation and rolled her eyes. She walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Loki asked, following.

"Home," Amora said. "I don't sleep in the library, that's for sure!"

Loki smiled. "I can get you a room in the castle. That way it will make your journey to the library easier."

Amora stopped and looked back at him, now annoyed. "Loki, I have spent years reading your books. I am at least getting three to five books read a week. Is that not good enough? I can't live there."

"Then allow me to rephrase that," Loki shrugged. "I am sending some guards to your home to collect your things and you are to live here in the castle where it'll make me finding you easier."

Amora sighed and gripped the book in her hands. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Heimdall enjoyed my company," Amora answered his earlier question. "Your plans are working after all."

Loki nodded and held out a hand towards her, gesturing for the book. "Sif said if I find you I must remind you of tonight's practice."

Amora handed the book to him, knowing now wasn't the time to study, but to train even though she was exhausted. But because training was postponed for that night, Amora had to attend.

A bright light flashed over Amora as she began to walk towards the training area, her armour appearing on her body.

Loki followed her, keeping his Odin appearance visible to everyone but Amora.

He stopped on the same area outside where he had first seen Amora.

He watched her practice. She was good.

After beating all her opponents, Fandral managed to evoke the group into declaring a match between Lady Sif and Amora.

Amora and Sif gladly accepted it for fun and fought against each other, Fandral and the others cheering for their friends.

Loki watched as the match came to a point where Sif managed to sneak in a punch to Amora's face, throwing her off track. But with no problem Amora caught up and struck Sif with every inch of strength she had.

Loki smirked the second Amora had knocked Sif off of her feet and pointed the blade of her sword towards Sif's neck.

Loki began to clap and the crowd applauded.

Sif smiled at Amora as she put away her sword.

"You surprised me," Sif stood up. "I had no idea you were that good."

"I just got lucky," Amora grinned, looking towards Loki. Amora smiled at her friend, excused herself and headed towards Loki, receiving all sorts of compliments from her friends along the way.

"I'm truly impressed," Loki smiled, leaning against a wall. "You beat Sif. Not many can do that. Heck, even Fandral even wishes he could."

"All you do is simply take a day off and watch an opponent fight," Amora shrugged having actually taken in her friend's movements before.

A guard approached them and bowed towards Loki.

"Heimdall requests your presence," the guard said to Amora.

"Thank you," Amora said as the man walked away.

Amora looked back at Loki.

He had a straight face on, not giving her much of an indication whether Heimdall's request for her was good or not.

"Go," he said without any emotion in his voice.


	3. You share my power and knowledge

Loki walked up to Amora as she finished her training for the day, grabbing her satchel from a nearby bench.  
"I trust yesterday went well?" Loki asked her.  
Amora turned to him and nodded. "Just like you wanted. He admitted his feelings."  
"Well that certainly was quick." Loki raised an eyebrow. "Do you feel anything for him?"  
"Are we going to have this discussion again?" Amora asked, loosening her hair from it's tied up position. "No."  
Loki smiled. "See, this is the part I don't get. Why, if I may ask?"  
Amora raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were listening in the day you heard mine and that girl's discussion."  
Loki frowned slightly, trying to remember any particular thing she had said. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the whole conversation. You must remember I was listening over the sound of your friends fighting one another."  
Amora closed her eyes for a brief second before looking away. "I've had feelings for you long before you asked me to help you."  
Loki raised an eyebrow and stared at her blankly, putting all unsolved reasons for her actions in a place that were finally answered. "Oh."  
Amora looked to her side to see Sif tuning into their conversation.  
Sif smiled at her. To her, Amora had just admitted her love to Odin.  
Sif quickly turned away and walked towards Volstagg.  
Amora looked up at Loki, bringing up a serious topic that had been on her mind for awhile now. "Were you using me the day you came to me?"  
Loki quickly nodded and sighed. "I was desperate that day. You would have been too. But over the years I've come to my senses. You share my power and knowledge therefore I should treat you with a little more respect."  
Amora looked away, hurt by the fact that she was just a pawn in his game to start off with after all. "To be honest I'm not seeing a change besides communication wise."  
"Well it will now," Loki said gently. "I'll get you out of the mess with Heimdall. Right now all I ask is that you remain true to me and no one else."  
Amora's eyes shot wide open and she looked back up at Loki. She quickly nodded. "Of course."  
Loki put her satchel over her shoulder and smiled gently. "Take the day off. I don't want to see a book in your hands."  
Amora quickly nodded, not used to this side of him. "Thank you."  
Loki turned away from her and began walking towards the Rainbow Bridge.  
He began to cross the it, not minding the distance. He wanted to think through his words with Heimdall. Within enough time he had rushed across the Rainbow Bridge and found himself inside the dreaded Observatory.  
"Heimdall," Loki called out towards the man. "I ask for a brief few minutes of your attention."  
"Anything, my king," Heimdall said, sounding happier than usual.  
"I heard of your talks with Amora, and I'm afraid I need it all to stop," Loki said slowly, trying his best to keep an Odin impersonation.  
Heimdall frowned. "May I ask why?"  
"I have known Amora for years now and I would like to make her my wife. She will make a suitable queen for Asgard," Loki rushed the words out this time, eager to see Heimdall's reactions.  
Heimdall opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. He paused for a few seconds before leaving his post, walking down to Loki.  
"But just yesterday she told me she shares the same feelings for me. Surely..."  
"I'm afraid she's been going through some issues of her own... I only told her this morning how I felt about her," Loki smiled slightly. "So, if you'd please respect my choices, return to your post and wait for another day of happiness."  
Heimdall frowned in confusion, but nodded. "When does said marriage happen?"  
"As soon as possible," Loki said. "I first want to speak to my son tonight with Amora."

* * *

Hours later Amora was seated during supper next to her group of friends.  
"You must meet Skurge," Fandral said to Amora, glancing away from the woman on his lap. "He used to be a strong warrior back in his day. I'm sure if you find him you can challenge him to a match."  
"I remember the day Sif challenged him!" Volstagg laughed, filling his plate with food. "It was a disaster!"  
Sif rolled her eyes and smiled, looking towards Amora. "I simply dropped my sword by mistake and lost the match."  
"How long ago was this?" Amora grinned, amused.  
"Must have been a decade or so ago," Volstagg said as he ripped off the flesh of a cooked boar's leg with his teeth.  
"Eight years," Hogun corrected his friend, taking a sip of his mead.  
Sif raised an eyebrow at Volstagg. "You make me feel old."  
"Are you not?" Volstagg joked.  
"Ah, Odin!" Fandral grinned at the man standing behind Amora. "Care to join us?"  
"Not today," Loki smiled at Fandral. "I was hoping to have a word with Amora."  
Amora quickly stood up and looked at her friends. "Excuse me."  
Sif smiled and carried on eating.  
Loki led Amora out of the food hall, aimlessly wandering towards the palace exit.  
"I've managed to convince Heimdall into thinking Odin wants to marry you. I've told him also that we need Thor to perform the ceremony,"  
Loki explained, looking at her. "We are going to Midgard tonight.  
There we will find Thor and you need to seduce him into turning away from Jane Foster. I will distract Jane and bring her here and put an end to her."  
Amora pulled her bushy hair forward over her shoulders. "Wouldn't you rather have me take care of Jane?"  
"You will... After I bring her to Asgard," Loki smiled. "I believe a rounded glass prison will be suited for her."  
Amora tilted her head. "Will Thor suspect anything?"  
"My brother is too focused on Midgard and his friends to even notice a trap if I pointed it out," Loki said and then let out a short laugh. "Which I have several times."  
Amora smiled and felt a bit relieved about the task given to her.  
"Will you do the honours of blocking Heimdall seeing us when we head down to Midgard?" Loki asked her as they walked towards some horses near the Rainbow Bridge.

Amora nodded.

Loki took her hand and helped her up a well groomed black horse.

Once she was on, he got on Odin's well looked after horse, the horse not really liking him.  
They made their way across the Rainbow Bridge and stopped just outside the Observatory.  
Loki quickly got off his horse and rushed to Amora's side, helping her down.  
He smiled at her and took her hand, leading her inside the Observatory.  
Amora couldn't tell if he did that out of a true act of kindness or if he were showing off in front of Heimdall.  
"My king, wouldn't it be wise to bring your guards with?" Heimdall asked, avoiding Amora.  
Loki shook his head. "Nonsense. I have given them orders to only help out when needed. This is a trip to my son. Nothing can harm me."  
Heimdall nodded and activated the Bifrost, Amora witnessing its use upfront for the first time.  
"Wow," she whispered, eyes widening in awe.  
Loki smiled and led her to the opening where they were suddenly sucked into the stream that was leading them down to earth.  
Amora yelped and clutched onto Loki, afraid she'd suddenly fall out of line and die. She buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes tightly.  
Loki stared at her, not quite sure what to do besides awkwardly put an arm around her waist.  
The second they landed on earth Loki looked around, unable to tell where exactly they were.  
People gathered around and stared at them, wondering where they had come from.  
Loki looked back down at Amora, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"We're here," he said.  
Amora opened her eyes and let go of him, looking to the Midgardian place around her.  
"Excuse me," Loki called out to a man. "What do you call this part of Midgard?"  
The man frowned in confusion. "London..."  
"Thank you," Loki forced a smile and grabbed Amora's hand, pulling her along as they began wandering the streets.  
"How about we just ask where we can find-"  
"Shh," Loki let go of her hand and held a finger in front of her face, coming to a sudden halt.  
Thor and Jane walked out of a restaurant. He had his arm around her waist and he was listening to something Jane was saying.  
Jane was talking about the day she first hired her intern, Darcy.  
"Have you hidden our friend from seeing us?" Loki looked back at Amora, hinting about Heimdall.  
Amora twisted her left hand and nodded. "Done."  
Loki looked back at Thor and forced a smile.  
"Thor!" Loki took Amora's hand again and walked up to the couple.  
"Father?" Thor tilted his head. "This is an unusual visit."  
"Hi!" Jane waved at Odin, still trying to impress her lover's father.  
Loki smiled at her before looking back at Thor. He gestured towards Amora. "My son, this is Amora. I've known her for many years and have decided to make her queen of Asgard."  
"That is awesome," Jane said, looking towards Amora.  
Thor raised an eyebrow. "I mean no disrespect, but why so soon? Mother only..." He trailed off and sighed. "Is it so wise to rush into something?"  
"I am old, Thor, and you don't want the throne. It is only wise to have a back-up family while I still can," Loki said before looking back at Amora. "Amora brings joy to everyone including me. I do appreciate her and find her to be a fitting queen."  
Amora stared at him and pursed her lips.  
"I am good friends with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three," Amora said to Thor as Loki turned his attention back to his brother.  
Thor's eyes widened. "You are the girl that was meant to have joined us on Vanaheim!"  
"Yes," Amora smiled.  
"She actually beat Sif in a dual the other day," Loki added.  
"Impressive," Thor grinned.  
"Give me the right equipment and some training and I could do the same," Jane mumbled, wanting to fit in with the conversation.  
"I was thinking, why don't we exchange each other's company to get to know one another," Loki forced a friendly look at Jane.  
"You want to get to know me?" Jane's eyes widened and she grinned, moving some hair behind her ear.  
"Perhaps that is wise," Thor smiled and let go of Jane, holding a hand out towards Amora. "Maybe I can test my Midgard knowledge by showing you what I know."  
Amora smiled and took his hand, actually surprised at what a gentleman Thor had become since the day he was supposed to become king.


	4. She'll find herself next Odin

"So tell me how you met my father," Thor said as he and Amora walked into a loud restaurant.  
"It was years ago after I had found myself wandering the castle aimlessly," Amora smiled, taking a seat at a table. "He helped me realize my powers were out of place."  
Thor smiled and sat down across from her. "Since we've both just eaten I think it's wise to rather get something to drink," Thor said and looked to his side as a waiter approached them. "Two glasses of your finest mead, please."  
The waiter seemed confused but nodded and walked off.  
Amora leaned forward in her seat and held her chin up with the back of her hand, widening her eyes as Thor looked into them and fell for her trap, her spell just needing eye contact to work.  
"Tell me about yourself," she said in a tone that slowly pulled him into liking her.  
Thor didn't look away for a second. He had completely frozen in place; her spell racing through his body, making him feel like she was royalty and that he meant nothing.  
Nearby Alison Blaire stood onstage, performing to her audience, catching Amora's attention as she sang on a high note.  
"What is she doing?" Amora asked, listening to Alison performing her own written song with her band.  
"I believe it's called karaoke," Thor looked towards Alison. "She's quite good."  
Amora stood up. "I want to try it."  
The waiter arrived at their tables and placed two glasses of wine on the table.  
"Excuse me," Amora said, catching the waiter's attention. "With whom do I speak to sing?"

* * *

"Loki is dead... Right?" Jane stared at the ground as she and the god of mischief walked to her nearby home. "I don't want to sound rude or anything, but you never know what might happen."  
"You're actually a very intelligent mortal, Jane," Loki said, allowing Jane to walk a few steps ahead of him.  
"Thanks," Jane smiled and folded her arms.

"It's a pity my brother will never see or think like you do," Loki said and stopped walking, turning to his real image for her to see.  
The streets were quiet, so no one was going to even bother looking at him twice.  
Jane's eyes widened in horror when she had taken in what he had said.  
She stopped walking and slowly turned back towards Loki.  
He smiled. "Did I not help save your life?"  
"You're supposed to be dead," Jane slowly began to back away. "How can you torture Thor like this?"  
"Quite easily, actually," Loki said, walking after her. "You see... My brother wishes to be with you. Without you he will suffer and be at his weakest. That way I can easily take him down and then rule Asgard as myself."  
"You won't get away with this," Jane stopped walking, giving up. She knew that if she tried running Loki would just kill people around her until she gave in.  
"Oh, but I already have," Loki smirked and placed his finger tips on the side of Jane's forehead, causing her to pass out. She fell forward against him.  
Loki smirked and wrapped an arm around Jane before turning back as Odin, looking up at the sky. "Heimdall?"

* * *

Amora performed her own song, testing her powers to see how many of the men she could attract in the room.  
It was simple... all men. Her song even caught the attention of Thor. She could now see why Lorelei found this fun.  
She had Allison's band playing for her, under her spell.  
By the time she finished she was applauded with loud cheers and had all the men standing. The women of course eventually stood too, slightly puzzled to their partner's sudden interest in Amora.  
She walked off the stage and flicked her fingers, all men in the room returning to their normal state.  
"That was tremendous," Thor said as she sat down. "If only my father had seen that."  
"Oh," Amora grinned. "I'm sure he did."

* * *

Loki knocked on the door of Skurge the retired warrior, patiently waiting for him to open.  
After a minute of waiting a tall, muscled Asgardian opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw Odin.  
He bowed."My ki-"  
Loki rolled his eyes. "Oh, for Hel's sake..."  
Loki placed a hand against the top of Skurge's bald head and temporarily put a spell on him. Only Amora could do the real thing since she would be able to fully attract Skurge with her beauty and charm.  
Skurge stood up straight and Loki smirked.  
"I have a woman in the palace and I need you to defend the castle from anyone suspicious who might enter," Loki said.  
Skurge nodded and began walking towards the castle. Loki followed.  
"You'll like Amora," Loki tried striking up a conversation with his new zombie-minded friend. "I believe she'll be able to convince you fully with our plans."

* * *

Amora took Thor's hand and smiled. "You must tell me of the battle on Vanaheim. I am curious."  
Thor smiled. "It was nothing serious. I-"  
"Excuse me, sir?" the manager of the restaurant approached, his cell phone pressed to his ear. He seemed shocked. "A man named Nick asks you to please head to headquarters."  
"Ah," Thor smiled at Amora the second she released her spell on him and stood up. "I enjoyed this. I hope to do it again soon"  
Amora smiled. "Same here."  
Thor began to walk towards the exit, the manager following. "Nick wants to know how you're paying for the drinks?"  
Amora sighed and teleported outside the restaurant. She looked up at the sky. "Heimdall?"  
The Bifrost shon down on her and began pulling her up to Asgard.  
She felt just as nervous going up than going down to Midgard. But it was necessary.  
Quickly Amora rushed to the exit of the Observatory, but was stopped.  
"I could not see you on Midgard. Why?" Heimdall asked.  
"I do not wish for you to suffer when I'm around Odin," Amora said, keeping her back to him. "I'm sorry."  
"The damage will always remain done, Amora," Heimdall said, staring at her with pain.  
Amora sighed quietly and walked out of the Observatory. She teleported a few times before she found her way back inside the palace.  
She made her way to Odin's room where Jane was lying on the bed, out cold.  
Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her.  
He looked towards the door and sighed quietly in relief. "All go well?"  
"You caught her?" Amora rushed to Jane's side, actually surprised he managed to get it right.  
"What? Did you doubt me?" Loki raised an eyebrow, standing up.  
"No," Amora shook her head and grinned, looking towards him. "I'm just amazed at how this is all working. I tested my powers on Thor and they work. I can make him tell me anything I wish to know."  
Loki smiled. "What about doing anything for you?"

"I didn't quite get there as he was summoned by someone," Amora shrugged. "But there's always next time."  
Loki nodded as Skurge walked into the room.  
"Is this one bothering you?" Skurge asked, glaring at Amora.  
"No, she's on our side," Loki turned to Amora. "Here's your chance to test someone's actions. Send Skurge to kill Thor."  
Amora smirked and looked up at Skurge. She raised her hands towards his chest, pointing at his heart.  
Her hands lit up a bright green as green smoke came off her hands and crept through his chest.  
Skurge froze once again.  
"From this day on you are to follow any orders given from us," Amora said slowly. "Your first order however is to kill Thor Odinson."  
Loki watched as the light faded from her hands and the smoke disappeared.  
Skurge stood frozen for a good few more seconds before turning around and leaving the room.  
Loki smirked.  
Amora lowered her hands and looked towards Jane.  
Loki picked up a glass ball from the floor and held it towards Amora.  
Amora took it with both hands and examined it.  
"I found it in one of my mother's chests. You can actually imprison someone in there," Loki explained. "They don't die. They are forced to stay alive until the day they are meant to die of old age."  
"Good thing she has a short lifespan," Amora said, imagining having to be trapped inside the ball.  
"Do you know a way to get her inside there?" Loki asked her.  
Amora nodded and looked down at the ball, concentrating.  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
A strong wind entered through the doors, blowing hers, Loki's and Jane's hair and clothes.  
Loki blinked a couple of times before turning his attention to Amora.  
A thousand, green-glowing strings began to grow from the bed and wrap around Jane's body.  
The glass in Amora's hand glowed the same colour as the strings, Jane's body disappearing before them and reappearing inside the glass.  
The wind quickly died down and the strings on the bed died immediately, fading to ashes.  
Amora opened her eyes and examined Jane's body inside the glass ball.  
"I did it," she whispered.  
Loki put a hand on Amora's shoulder and leaned forward, inspecting the glass.  
Amora glanced away from the ball to Loki, holding her breath.  
Loki smirked and took the glass ball. "She should wake up any minute, and when she does, she'll find herself next Odin."


	5. We have a bond

"How about tomorrow?" Loki approached Amora, a smile on his face.  
Amora looked away from the sun-setting view in front of her and looked back at Loki as he walked out onto the balcony. "I do not follow..."  
Loki shook his head and stopped behind the railings, just next to her.  
He looked out to the view, enjoying the warmth from the sun. "Your crowning as queen and Odin's glorious celebration that he has a wife again."  
Amora's eyes widened and she stared at him, hoping he was making a rare joke. "Are you mad?"  
Loki rolled his eyes playfully and raised an eyebrow, looking back at her. "You don't have to attend, I'll marry myself if I have too."  
Amora grinned and couldn't help but laugh. "Someone's in a good mood."  
"I'm not the only one," he smiled at her. "Think we've both lost a lot of pressure. Now to just get this over and done with."  
Amora's smile faded and she gripped her hands together. "Look, I don't mind going through with the wedding. But you don't have to do anything you don't want to."  
Loki's smile faded and looked back at the view. "Of all the women in Asgard... Who's by my side?"  
Amora sighed. "Loki, I'm not talking battle wise..."  
Loki looked back at her and gripped the railing with his hands. He sighed quietly before answering. "Neither was I."  
Amora smiled and looked towards the view before them.  
Loki continued to watch her. He was still new to many things including what he had started recently feeling for Amora. His only problem was that no one was there to tell him how to feel and what to do. And he most certainly wasn't going to open Odin's trunk and ask advice on relationships now either.  
Loki leaned to his side and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
He pursed his lips and watched her reaction.  
Amora's eyes widened and she stopped breathing, looking towards him.  
Her cheeks turned a bright red.  
Loki smiled and placed a hand on the side of her face.  
"I should have known when Skurge came to fight me that he was being influenced by magic."  
Loki and Amora's eyes both widened as they looked towards the angry figure approaching them.  
Thor was dressed in his armor, Mjolnir tightly clenched in his hand.  
Loki stepped in front of Amora, realizing he had forgotten about his Odin image the second he walked onto the balcony.  
"Thor, let me explain," Loki said gently.  
Thor grabbed Loki by the neck. "Enough!"  
"No!" Amora ran out from behind Loki, her hands lighting up.  
Thor threw his hammer at her, knocking her over the railing.  
Loki's eyes widened as she managed to grab the floor of the balcony.  
Loki looked back at Thor, noticing he was summoning a storm, the waters below becoming rough and would surely drown her.  
"Please, you have no idea what you are doing," Loki said, beginning to panic.  
"She is nothing but a traitor, just like you," Thor said before punching Loki in the face and then jabbing him in the stomach with his knee.  
Loki winced but pulled out his dagger, swinging it towards Thor.  
Thor hit the dagger out of Loki's hand with Mjolnir, grabbed Loki's wrist and twisted it hard enough to sprain it.  
Loki let out a small moan before punching his brother in the face with his free hand.  
Thor frowned and smacked him with Mjolnir.  
Loki was knocked off his feet and fell to the ground, Mjolnir being placed against his back.  
Amora desperately tried reaching for any part of the patterns curled in the railings.  
She felt weak and vulnerable.  
Loki had lost and she was more than likely to be imprisoned for life like Jane.  
Amora looked down to see the hungry water waiting to consume her.  
"Teleport!" Loki yelled at her as he desperately reached towards her.  
Amora closed her eyes, her fingers slowly slipping. She knew there was no hope.  
Thor walked towards Amora and looked down at her.  
"She's pregnant with Odin's child!" Loki yelled at Thor.  
Thor's eyes widen and he leaned over the rail, grabbing hold of Amora just in time.  
He pulled her back over the rail and summoned Mjolnir back into his hand.  
Amora backed against the rail, watching Thor as he glared at her.  
Loki got up instinctively and grabbed hold of amora, clutching onto her with wide eyes.

He stared at the water below as it slowly began to calm down, allowing him to relax.  
Loki noticed she was stiff as a board, but shaking in fear.  
He pulled away a bit to look at her properly.  
She stared at Thor with tears in her eyes. She was in absolute shock.  
Loki couldn't blame her.  
"Amora," he said gently.  
Amora looked at him, a tear escaping.  
"Explain yourself, brother," Thor said.  
Loki looked back at Thor and forced a smile. "Believe it or not, but one of the reasons Father chose her so quickly is because she was able to return me to life."  
"How?" Thor frowned. "Mother didn't even know-"  
"Amora is stronger than Mother. Some guards fetched my body and she brought me back under the condition that I do no harm or else I die," Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"You kissed her on the cheek," Thor folded his arms.  
"I am just truly grateful for what she did," Loki said.  
"You're holding onto her like she is yours," Thor said.  
Loki frowned. "I am just glad no harm was done to her... If she dies... I die. We have a bond."  
Amora watched Thor nervously, afraid he wasn't buying any of Loki's lies.  
"So then she is not carrying a child?" Thor asked, trying to figure his brother out.  
Loki sighed. "She is."  
"And are you only truly caring about her because you think she'll produce the next heir? What plans do you have with this sibling?"  
"Even I have a heart, brother," Loki said, slowly letting go of Amora.  
"Tell me, did you send Skurge after me?" Thor asked.  
"Did you just miss the part where I said I'd die if I did anything wrong?" Loki frowned.  
Thor sighed and looked towards Amora. "I apologize. I hope I can make it up to you one day."  
Amora looked away, not being able to answer him.  
Thor turned his back to them and began walking to the throne room.  
Loki quickly teleported there and disguised himself as Odin, sitting down on the throne.  
"My son," Loki forced a smile. "How is Jane?"  
"Jane Foster is missing Father, and I wish to stay just a bit longer to search for her," Thor said, still trying to recover from his brother's sudden appearance.  
Loki frowned. "Missing?"  
"Yes, Heimdall says he can't see her again," Thor explained.  
"Do what you must, my son," Loki leaned forward in his seat. "I will keep a look out here."  
"Thank you..." Thor said before glancing around the room. "Do you think it was wise to bring Loki back?"  
"Having your brother back will be a blessing," Loki smiled. "I trust he will not fail us this time."  
Thor nodded and walked out of the room.  
Loki sighed and jumped up the second he was sure Thor was far away, making a run towards the balcony they were just on.  
Amora wasn't there.  
Loki leaned over the railing nervously, staring at the water with wide eyes, hoping she wasn't somewhere there.  
Loki spun around and made his way to her room.  
He hesitated before opening the door, running inside.  
Amora was in the corner of Loki's old room, curled up in a ball.  
She seemed lost; as if she were questioning why she had done the things she'd done in her lifetime.  
"He's going to return one day and find out you lied," Amora said, already knowing it was Loki in the room.  
She stared at the floor ahead of her, her hands clutching the tips of her blonde hair.  
"I don't think so," Loki said as he walked towards her, kneeling beside her.  
Amora tore her focus away from the floor and towards Loki as he took her hands in his.  
"I'm going to make sure he never even thinks of harming you," Loki said as she sat up properly.  
Loki smiled and sighed before leaning forward, placing his forehead against hers.  
Amora's eyes widened, knowing her dreams of waiting for this very moment were finally coming to an end.  
Loki placed a hand on the side of her face, the other gently holding her hand for reassurance.  
She closed her eyes as he brushed his lips against hers and smiled.  
He closed his eyes and kissed her.

* * *

Thor made his way into the Observatory, Heimdall opening it up the Bifrost for him.  
"I trust you know of my brother's return?" Thor asked.  
"No?" Heimdall frowned.  
"Apparently Amora brought him back for my father. I do not trust him even if they say he can do no harm this time," Thor walked towards the opening and stopped, looking back at Heimdall. "Warn all nine realms of my brother's return just in case they need to be prepared for any future plans of his."  
"Will do," Heimdall said, agreeing with Thor's actions towards his brother.


	6. You are NOT dying because of me

Byleist Laufeyson sat quietly on a replica of his father's throne, observing what was left of the Jotuns as they continued to rebuild Jotunheim and the castle around him.  
The race was small now, having lost so many of their kind the day Loki began destroying the planet with the Bifrost.  
They lost their king, Byleist lost his father.  
In a stupid attempt, his older brother, Helblindi, tried to save as many of their people before having been consumed by one of the planet's splits himself.  
Byleist was all Jotunheim had now.  
"Byleist," a Frost Giant said as he approached him. "I have received bad news from Heimdall of Asgard."  
Byleist leaned forward in his seat. "Go on."  
"He was given straight orders from Thor himself, warning all nine realms of his brother's return," the Jotun explained.  
Byleist frowned. "I thought he was dead?"  
"The king's soon to be queen resurrected him," the Jotun shrugged. "Apparently she is stronger than Frigga. Thor does not wish to rule Asgard and Odin gets weaker every day. Think of it, if we take down Odin's witch we will be able to find Loki and put an end to him. It's only fitting he pay for what he's done to his own kind."  
Byleist smirked and stood up, liking the idea of his tiny brother's death.  
"We'll need our strongest people when we enter Asgard." Byleist grinned. "Find the old Asgardian swords that have been left here centuries before. I want to find one suitable for my brother's neck."  
"Of course," the Jotun nodded and ran off, beginning to collect men.

* * *

Loki entered the training grounds and made his way towards Sif, disguised as Odin. Accompanying him were some guards.  
Sif stopped her match with her opponent and turned to Loki. "All-Father?"  
Loki sighed. "I have become aware of a very important prisoner that has escaped. Amora's sister, Lorelei, seemed to have escaped when the Dark Elves had visited us. She was known for the crime of using magic to put men under her spell. I fear she has gone to Midgard and is most likely causing havoc there. Will you go and bring her back?"  
Sif nodded. "Of course, All-Father."

* * *

Loki and Amora approached Heimdall.

"Orders by Odin I have been asked to speak with my brother," Loki said, approaching the Bifrost's opening.  
"Fine with me," Heimdall said opening the Bifrost. "However, Amora is to stay here. I do not trust you around her."  
Loki sighed and looked back at Amora. He smiled slightly before disappearing to Midgard.  
"I don't know what you're so afraid of, Heimdall," Amora said, folding her arms.  
"I am not afraid," Heimdall said closing the Bifrost. "I just don't like to be fooled over time and time again."  
Amora frowned. "He's changed. Can you not see that?"  
"No," Heimdall shook his head. "And I will never trust him no matter what."  
Amora felt like she was fighting with a young Lorelei. He was almost as stubborn as she.  
"You really did hurt me," Heimdall said.  
"Metaphorically speaking," Amora raised an eyebrow. "You'll get over it."  
Heimdall shook his head and sighed. "When you first went down to Midgard you blocked me from seeing you. Not only did you do that, but now I can't see anything that happens on Midgard or any of the nine realms," Heimdall explained. "Please uplift the spell. I'm blindly allowing guests into Asgard."  
Amora calmed down and shrugged. "I don't know how, I'm sorry."  
"Then please find a way," Heimdall asked.  
"I will," Amora nodded and teleported herself across the bridge and into the castle.  
Amora stared at the bookshelf in front of her and sighed, duplicating herself into five copies.  
Each copy grabbed a book and spread out around the room, beginning to read.  
Meanwhile Heimdall sensed someone needing to come through the Bifrost and he opened it.  
"Loki. Back so..." Heimdall trailed off the second he saw a big enough army of Frost Giants entering before him. "State your purpose!"  
"Revenge," Byleist smirked as a group of giants tackled Heimdall.  
Byleist grinned and ran out of the Observatory, leading his people over the bridge while a Frost Giant closed the Bifrost after the army was through.  
Byleist and the army began slaughtering every Asgardian in their way successfully as they made their way towards the palace.  
Byleist stopped when he came across a group of guards, slaying them and then leaving one alive.  
"I think I'll pay attention to your family next, Asgardian," Byleist smirked, hoping to trick the man into giving him what he wants.  
The guard's eyes widened and held his sword up. "I'd rather give you something valuable for their safety."  
"Like Loki's head?" Byleist asked.  
"No. Loki just left through the Bifrost minutes ago," the guard explained. "Not many people know of this, but Odin and Loki share the same lover."  
"The witch?"  
"Yes! I can take you to her," the guard smiled nervously.  
"Then lead on," Byleist gestured for the Asgardian to start walking, leading the army inside the castle, splitting up in every corridor or room they could find.  
The guard stopped just outside the library. "She's in there."  
Byleist turned to the guard and allowed a thick lump of pointed ice to grow down his arm. "Thank you."  
Amora and her duplicates looked up towards the library's entrance when they heard the cries of the guard as Byleist struck his iced arm through him.  
The five duplicates were all spread out around the front of the library. The real Amora was sitting on a shelf right at the back of the room.  
The duplicates and Amora teleported the books in their hands back on the shelf and stood up.  
The Frost Giants entered and Byleist walked up to one of the copies.  
"I heard from the guard that you're both Odin and Loki's pride and joy," Byleist ran a finger down the copy's cheek before his finger's slipped through and she disappeared. "No matter," he continued, looking at the other copies. "I will enjoy killing you and witnessing their faces when I toss your lifeless body before their feet."  
Byleist pulled out his sword and swung it through two replicas while two Jotuns stuck their ice-pointed arms through the other two clones.  
Amora's eyes widened in horror and she knelt down, keeping herself hidden.  
Byleist looked back at the Frost Giants behind him. "I only need three of our people accompanying me," he said. "The rest of you should spread out. Tonight we take Asgard and make it a new home."  
The group walked out, leaving three soldiers behind.  
Amora needed to teleport out of the room but she knew she couldn't do it blindly. She was too afraid of teleporting in front of a Jotun and then be killed.  
Byleist and his group began to spread out, tracking her down.  
Amora slowly rose and took a big leap in the air, quietly landing on the top of the next shelf.  
She inhaled deeply and leaped in the air again.  
"You can't run forever," Byleist yelled, scrapping the point of his sword against the floor.  
Amora landed on top of the shelf, the heel of her shoe slipping off the edge.  
Her eyes widened as she lost balance and gasped, falling backwards.  
Byleist looked in the direction he heard Amora's body smack against the floor and he smirked, walking towards her.  
He paused and turned around as he heard the sound of ice breaking, hitting against the floor and then the sound of something metallic brutally slice through a soft fiber.  
He ran towards the sound of a heavy thump and a green light flashed in front of him for a brief second. When it disappeared he saw one of his men headless and armless.

The sound of cutting happened again and Byleist frowned, running towards it immediately.  
The green light just disappeared this time when he arrived, spotting a more severed body this time.  
"If you think this is clever, you've got another thing coming, wench!" Byleist yelled.  
Amora lay on the ground, struggling to keep herself from passing out. She had hit her head badly.  
If she closed her eyes now she would have two possibilities. She'd either wake up in her room, safe and sound or she'd never wake at all.  
Amora began to pull herself up, still fighting her body's needs.  
She turned to face the floor and tried blinking rapidly a few times.  
Amora's eyes snapped open and she jumped in fright as a headless giant fell in front of her.  
Loki put his sword away and pulled Amora up to her feet. He put his hand at the back of her head and Amora could start to see and feel right again.  
Loki lowered his hand once he knew the spell worked successfully and turned her to face him gently.  
"We need to get out of here," Loki whispered to her.  
"How many are in Asgard?" She asked quietly.  
"Too many," Loki pursed his lips. "We need to get out of Asgard altogether."  
Amora shook her head. "We can take them out. Where's Sif?"  
"She's on Midgard, looking for your sister," Loki said quietly.  
"We need to fetch her," Amora said taking Loki's hands. "She and I can take out a large group of Frost Giants... It won't be a big deal."  
"No," Loki looked away, shaking his head.  
"Loki, please," Amora begged. "We can finish-"  
Loki's eyes widened and he looked back at her. "You are _**NOT**_ dying because of me!" He yelled.  
Amora's eyes widened and she looked behind herself nervously, realizing Byleist had stopped scrapping his sword against the floor.  
Loki sighed nervously, looking around him, realizing his mistake.  
Byleist's shadow began to appear and Amora's fingers tightened around Loki's.  
She looked back at him to see how frightened Loki was. He was staring at the shadow as if he were a child and a monster had just crawled out from under his bed, ready to take his happiness.  
"We finish this together," Amora whispered to him before teleporting them outside the library and he teleported them just outside the throne room.


	7. I'm Full of Wise Choices

The two of them ran into the throne room.  
Amora stopped in shock at the large number of unwanted guests they had and how they were just easily slaughtering guards.  
"In case..." Loki sighed weakly and looked towards Amora. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you from this."  
Amora shook her head and picked up a nearby sword. "Please... Leave while you still can. I'll hold back as many as I can."  
Loki smiled slightly. "I'm not going anywhere without you."  
Amora smiled and Loki raised his sword, walking deeper into the room with Amora. "You stay by my side no matter what."  
Amora nodded and jabbed her sword into the stomach of a Frost Giant about to tackle her.

Some Frost Giants tore themselves away from their current battle when they noticed Loki, heading towards him.  
Amora's eyes widened. "Back to back."  
Loki nodded and Amora spun around behind him, pretending to be the eyes on the back of his head.  
They both raised their swords and began defending themselves, still staying by each other's side.  
Amora found it a useful time to test her magic. Some she froze, turned to stone, set alight, turned to ash and some she made think their stomachs were splurging acid, resulting in killing themselves from the imaginary pain.  
"Brilliant," Loki grinned, teleporting himself into a few copies, standing between a few giants and tricking them into killing one another. "Out of curiosity, how does one use telekinesis?"

"I thought you said you had read all the books?" Amora smiled as she turned a few giants to ash.  
"I never said anything like that. In all honestly you're further than me," Loki looked back at her as she turned another giant to ash. "By any chance, couldn't you maybe turn them all to ash?"  
"This is the first time I'm getting the chance to play with this magic, Loki," Amora smiled at him as they finally weren't being charged at. "I can't risk hurting others."  
Amora turned to Loki's side and lifted his arm, pointing it at a particular group of Jotuns attacking Fandral.  
"What are you doing?" Loki's eyes widened, worried something might surprise them from behind.  
"Shh," Amora said and opened the palm of his hand, spreading his fingers.  
"Remember the basics in your head. Now imagine the most miserable stormy day on Asgard. Remember the feeling of wind blowing against you. Now, all you need to do... Is this..."  
Amora jolted his arm forward towards the Jotuns in front of Fandral, knocking them off of their feet and into the wall.  
Loki chuckled, glad she had taught him that.  
Fandral looked towards them and pointed at Amora. "Don't you bloody dare! This is not the time."  
"The time is as good as any other," Amora grinned.  
Fandral chuckled and finished off the Jotuns on the ground.  
"What's he on about?" Loki asked, lowering his hand.  
"He was my practice target for this spell," Amora admitted.  
Loki chuckled and threw out his arm, throwing a few more giants off of their feet.  
Within minutes the room began to slowly quiet down, all Jotuns avoiding coming near Loki and Amora.  
Amora froze in shock when she heard the familiar sound of a sword's point scraping against the ground.  
Loki looked towards the entrance just as Byleist entered.  
"I know now of why Laufey abandoned you the day you were born," Byleist said, stopping a few meters away from Loki and Amora, "brother."  
Loki frowned. "_Brother?_ Care to enlighten me?"  
"Laufey had three sons that managed to survive. Helblindi the eldest, who was killed the day you began destroying our home. He then had me, Byleist, second to the throne. He had you years later," Byleist explained.  
"So, you seek out revenge then?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "I was only doing Jotunheim a favour that day."  
"You only say that because you were rejected," Byleist said.  
Loki frowned. "No, because I wanted to impress my real father. The one who raised me as his own."

"If it makes you feel better you weren't the first of Laufey's children to be rejected." Byleist smirked.  
Loki threw out his arm, sending Byleist across the room.  
Amora readied herself by Loki's side.  
"No," Loki turned to her, "you're not getting involved."  
"What?" Amora frowned in confusion before he sent her flying across the room near a pack of giants.  
Quickly, she jumped to her feet and began fighting them.  
Byleist got back up on his feet and began walking towards Loki. "I wonder if that was a wise choice."  
"I'm full of wise choices," Loki said as their swords finally met one another.  
Amora saw them fighting at a fast pace and began running towards them. She knew she needed to hurry.  
She stopped and held out her hand towards Byleist, getting ready to turn him to ash.  
A nearby Jotun saw this and grabbed her, picking her up.  
Amora's eyes widened and she accidentally dropped her sword.  
The giant's grip began to tighten around her and Amora winced, trying to ignore the pain.  
She twisted her body towards the giant and held out her hands towards its face, her eyes glowing a bright green.  
The giant screamed in pain and dropped her as he clutched his head.  
She landed on her feet and her eyes turned back to normal, looking up at the giant.  
He stopped screaming and lowered his arms, turning them to ice.  
He looked around the room and spotted a group of Jotuns. He ran towards them and began fighting them.  
Amora grinned and picked up her sword, turning back towards Loki.  
Byleist kicked Loki's sword out of his hand and punched Loki in the face, knocking him off of his feet.  
Byleist pushed his foot down on Loki's chest and smirked, holding his sword up in the air, getting ready to slash his brother's head off.  
Amora rushed over and slid underneath Byleist. She jumped up onto her feet and kicked Byleist in the center of his spine, sending a sharp pain up his body and moved his foot off of Loki.  
Loki's eyes widened, watching her in awe.  
Amora placed two fingers on the side of her temple and focused with difficulty as she tapped inside of Byleist's mind.  
She managed to control him to drop his sword before he regained ownership of his mind, kicking her out.  
Loki grabbed hold of Byleist's sword and scrambled to his feet.  
He raised his hand towards Byleist's face and out of surprise, a bright short energy blast shot out of his hand, hitting Byleist in the face.  
Amora teleported to Loki's side.  
Loki kicked Byleist in the stomach, causing his brother to lean forward while Amora ran up his arm.  
Loki stepped back to watch what Amora had planned.  
Amora dropped herself on Byleist's shoulders, wrapping her legs around his neck tightly. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Byleist's head.  
Before she could twist his neck, Byleist grabbed hold of her and threw her across the room.  
Loki frowned.  
Byleist raised an eyebrow. "Giving up so soon, little Asgardian?"  
"That's enough!" Loki yelled, letting Byleist know how serious he was. "If you are who you say you are, then don't you think it wise we work together?"  
"Together for what?" Byleist frowned. "I do not wish to work with filth!"  
Byleist raised his sword and hit it against Loki's.  
Loki smirked and let out a small laugh, pushing Byleist's sword away with his own. "Seems you have much to learn about me. I've helped Asgard countless times. I've been on dangerous quests, I have faced some brutal forces and yet I still live. Don't you think it wise for us to work together?"  
"In order to obtain what?" Byleist asked, swinging his sword towards Loki.  
"To rule all nine realms," Loki bent backwards, dodging the sword. "Imagine the faces on people like Odin and Thor when they find out Laufey's children have the upper say in everything."  
"Who says I'd even want to rule anything?" Byleist asked curiously.  
Loki smiled and hit his sword against Byleist's one a few times. "Because if you're anything like me... Then I know how much you truly crave power."  
Byleist exhaled deeply and leaned down towards his brother. "Know this... Brother... I don't particularly play well when it comes to actually winning in the end."  
Loki nodded. "Good. Then we have an understanding. We'll both work to achieve the goal and then fight out to see who's king in the end."  
"Deal," Byleist smirked and looked in the direction of Amora. She was fighting some Frost Giants by Fandral's side. "You do know she'll be in great danger by your side during all of this? I propose you send her to Queen Karnilla of Nornheim. She'll be well taught in sorcery and grow stronger."  
Loki turned to look at Amora, suddenly feeling sick.  
He knew Byleist was right and he knew he was going to risk her life by making her tag-along.  
"Retreat to the Bifrost," Loki looked back at his brother. "I'll disguise you as guards. Tell Heimdall you and your men were ordered by Odin to finish the Jotuns on Jotunheim."  
Byleist nodded and smirked. "When will I meet you again?"  
"If all goes well then I will come looking for you in Jotunheim," Loki said. "If I fail and can't escape... Then you'll just have to continue as ruler of Jotunheim."  
"Sounds like a plan," Byleist began walking towards the door and turned to the army. "Retreat!"  
He ran out and most of his men followed.  
Loki closed his eyes and concentrated on making them all appear as guards known in Asgard.  
Loki opened his eyes and sighed weakly, looking back at Amora who was fighting the last Frost giant in the room.  
The guards in the room all ran out, hoping to catch up with the retreating frost giants.  
Amora finished off her opponent and turned towards Loki, noticing as he stared at the sword on the floor. He was staring at his reflection in the bloody weapon.  
Loki began to walk towards the throne and picked up Odin's staff lying on the floor.  
He sat down on the throne and looked towards Amora.  
Amora dropped her sword and walked over towards him.  
She slowly walked up the stairs and smiled at him.  
Loki smiled back weakly, trying to think of a way to tell her she needs to leave gently.  
Amora sat down on the little space left on the throne, turning her back to his side. She raised her legs over the arm rest of the throne and smiled.  
Loki didn't move. Her being this close to him made him feel sick with fear.  
Amora noticed this strange behavior and sighed. The room was empty except for the bodies sprawled out around the room. She wondered what made him so nervous.  
Amora took the arm she was leaning against and pulled it around her, having Loki rest his hand against her thigh.  
She leaned her head back against his shoulder. She looked up and grinned.  
"So what if people find out I'm with Odin and you?" She said, trying to encourage him to do something.  
"Remember the first day we properly met? You had a book in your hands," Loki said.  
"_Tales of an Enchantress_?" Amora pursed her lips.  
"Yes," Loki nodded. "Did you ever finish it?"  
"No," Amora shook her head. "It's a fairy tale. I went straight into studying your books."  
"Well don't ever touch it again," Loki said. "It's one of the oldest books in Asgard. Some say a creature who could see the future wrote it."  
"So why shouldn't I be able to read it?" Amora asked.  
"Because I think the girl is you..." Loki whispered. "The night you begged Odin to set Lorelei free was the night my father thought she was what the prophet spoke about. That's why his punishment on her was so severe. The book was written by a creature's race that became extinct centuries ago. The character's name was Amoar. In Asgard… that translates to Amora."  
"And you fear if I read it I'll be following the direct path of Amoar?" Amora asked.  
Loki shook his head. "So far our life events have been different compared to what was foreseen. Lorelei was never mentioned nor my tricks with Thor. Amoar never studied. She was just naturally good with magic and wished to be praised for her beauty. To me, you're not vain at all, and Lorelei loves being praised." Loki sighed and looked at her properly. "What do you remember about the book up to where you read?"  
Amora shrugged. "Amoar fell in love with the king's son, soon becoming his ally. When he sought out justice for unknown lies he realized he needed to protect Amoar, sending her to another Asgardian who was raised in Nornheim."  
Loki pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow, knowing how ironic it was for her to have read up to there.  
Amora's eyes widened and she gripped his hand, turning to face him properly. "Please, don't send me away."  
Loki pursed his lips and looked towards Skurge who was standing on the other side of the room.  
Skurge slowly began to cross the room, approaching them.  
Amora looked towards him properly, noticing tears forming in his eyes. "Lo...ki?"  
With hesitation Loki slowly pulled his hand away from her and stood up, walking down the stairs to where he came face to face with Skurge.  
Loki sighed weakly before managing to speak. "You are to take Amora to Queen Karnilla where she will be safe. She is not to come back to Asgard under any circumstances."  
Amora's eyes widened in horror when she heard him speak. She sat up straight.  
"You are to protect her at all cost," Loki continued. "Keep her safe... Go."  
Skurge nodded and walked up the stairs towards Amora.  
Amora jumped up and ran down the stairs towards Loki, his back facing her.  
"Please don't do this," she said, tears forming in her eyes just like his. "Have I done something wrong?"  
Amora quickly moved to the front of Loki before Skurge could grab hold of her.  
Loki looked down at his feet, avoiding her. "No."  
"Then what? Was it something Byleist said? What are you trying to protect me from?" Amora asked running behind Loki again when Skurge moved towards her. "What have I done wrong?"  
"Nothing," Loki whispered.  
Tears began to flow down her cheeks and she ran to the front of him again, annoying Skurge.  
"Then tell me why I'm suddenly not good enough for you!?" She yelled, her emotions splitting all over the place.  
Loki held out his hand, stopping Skurge from chasing Amora another time around him.  
He looked Amora in the eyes. "Everyone will think I did this. You can't be here anymore. I need to make things safe for us to rule and I can't risk your life for all of this," Loki explained.  
Amora quickly shook her head. "Loki, I-"  
"Don't," Loki stopped her, his tears beginning to run down his cheeks. "Just don't."  
Amora sniffed and raised her right hand, wiping away one of his tears.  
Loki grabbed her hand and gripped it, staring at it. "I've never deserved anything with you. I should have never involved you in anything, Amora. You're still just a child." Loki lowered her hand and let go of it. "You can still do great things. It's not too late for you to follow in the footsteps of someone like Thor."  
"I don't want to!" Amora sobbed.  
Loki sighed weakly and placed both of his hands against her cheeks. He  
leaned forward before stopping himself.  
"Goodbye, Amora," he whispered.  
Amora shook her head. "Please-"  
Loki closed his eyes tightly and sent his magic through his hands, sending her to sleep.  
She closed her eyes, immediately falling backwards.  
Loki caught her just in time and picked her up in his arms.  
He walked out of the throne room, Skurge following.  
He walked into the library and placed Amora down gently on the table in front of his shelf.

Loki turned to face his shelf and outstretched his arms in front of him, twisting his hands in a circle.  
The shelf lifted off of the ground and began to shrink.  
When it had shrunk perfectly, he took it in his hand and turned towards Amora.  
He opened her left hand and placed it in her palm, making it stick to her skin. Magic held the books in place.  
Loki kissed her cheek and took her right hand in his. He looked up at Skurge. "Take... care of her..."  
Skurge nodded and picked Amora up, Loki watching as Amora's hand slipped out of his.


	8. If All Goes Well

Loki sat by the water next to the trunk Odin remained in.  
He stared at the trunk, mixed emotions running through his head.  
He wanted to burst out sobbing, demanding to know why Odin didn't just leave him to die in Jotunheim while at the same time he wanted to beg Odin for advice on what to do next.  
Loki just wanted to be king of Asgard. That's all that mattered until he started seeing Amora as a different person, changing him. There was so much more to his life than he imagined.  
"Would you set me free after seeing what length we went through into protecting Asgard?" Loki whispered to the trunk under water, raising an eyebrow. "I know you saw it and let's face it, I haven't killed you and I'm not hunting down Thor. Maybe I tricked Byleist into leaving or maybe I really want to work with him. I don't know."  
Loki sighed and dipped his index finger in the water, making patterns.  
"Being king's fun, but I can't keep pretending. I can kind of see why Thor gave up the throne."  
Loki pulled his finger out of the water and looked to his side, wondering where all his words were coming from. "Maybe just because I'm not your biological son, doesn't mean you're not my father. I guess those were the words Mother wanted to hear."  
Loki smiled to himself and shook his head. "I'm such a fool at times, but maybe I do the things I do because I'm lost."  
Loki rose and looked down at the trunk. "By the time you wake up, I'll be gone." Loki looked around him, wishing to see Amora suddenly run to his side and wrap her arms around him. "Please don't hold anything against Amora. She's in Karnilla's hands now. She'll be just greater than Mother one day."

Loki paused and thought for a bit, thinking out loud. "I never set my mind on something for too long. I'll be on another realm, dreaming of what it's like to be king. Though, I'm not promising anything when I say I'll do my best to hold back on trying to be king. That's just too much to ask." Loki waved a hand over the water and made the trunk invisible. He turned and began walking towards the castle, hoping to find anything of Amora's as an excuse to keep with him.  
"Loki!" Lady Sif called out as she dragged Lorelei by the arm. Her hands were bound and she a collar that prevented her from talking around her neck. "Where is Odin? He ordered me to fetch this one."  
Loki paused, turning around.  
Lorelei recognized Loki and frowned, having last seen him being dragged past her cell to another cell of his own not so long ago.  
Loki raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she was suddenly aggravated.  
For the younger sister, she definitely looked older. Loki thought for a second before realizing she could be using a spell to hide her younger appearance.  
Loki walked towards Sif and gripped his hand around Lorelei's other arm. "I'll take her from here."  
Sif shook her head. "Loki, I can't trust-"  
"Trust me," Loki said gently. "I will die if I do any wrong. Did you not hear that from Thor?"  
"I heard it from Heimdall," Sif said and sighed, letting go of Lorelei. "Where is Amora?"  
Loki hesitated before answering, beginning to walk away with Lorelei. "She's under Karnilla's care. Frost Giants attacked while you were gone."  
Sif's eyes widened and she watched Loki nervously.  
Loki walked into the city and briefly looked back at Lorelei, smirking.  
Lorelei raised an eyebrow, realizing he was up to something.  
Loki walked into the castle and roughly shoved Lorelei behind a pillar. He hit her collar, and it lowered down her face, allowing her to speak again.  
"Suppose I should bow down to you or something?" Lorelei said  
"Kneeling would be nice," Loki said. "But I need you to help me with an important task. I need you to keep my brother distracted while I and some Frost Giants take over the nine realms."  
Lorelei raised an eyebrow and laughed. "What's in it for me?"  
"Freedom," Loki said honestly. "No more prison."  
Lorelei thought about it for a second before nodding in agreement. "Deal. Sif mentioned an _Amora_ to you. Is it my sister?"  
"Yes," Loki tilted his head. "So don't dare think of trying to put me under your spell. I will make you suffer, and I'm sure your sister will too."  
Lorelei smirked. "Cute. Sister dear finally got her dreams to come true. Are there any kids I should know of?"  
Loki frowned and spoke in a threatening tone. "Mock me or your sister one more time and I will have Sif remove your head."  
"What do you want me to do?" Lorelei asked, slightly annoyed.  
"Make potions," Loki said. "I'll give you a list of specific ones needed."

* * *

"Under the commands of the Asgardians Loki Laufeyson and Odin Borson, I was given strict orders to protect and train you but you have left me with no choice but to reconcile with the reasons that I need to protect my people from you," Queen Karnilla stood before Amora.  
Amora had been thrown down on her knees in front Karnilla like a beast ready to be slaughtered.  
Amora was handcuffed and looked miserable. Behind her stood two guards.  
Nearby Skurge was also handcuffed, and guarded. Amora had used these past few days to her advantage, practicing everything her sister did.  
Amora had used Skurge to help find all of Karnilla's most important men, turned them against their queen to become her own personal slaves.  
She got most sorcerers to teach her magic she never knew existed or had been forbidden. Her knowledge increased more than she ever knew.  
Amora was almost as good as Karnilla herself.  
Amora smirked and raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head, knowing Karnilla was just going to banish her back to Asgard where she could be back with Loki. She'd been absolutely sick to death without Loki's presence.  
"I hereby banish you to the cold and ice lands," Karnilla said gesturing for the guards to pick Amora up.  
"What!?" Amora yelled, refusing to get up. "Surely Asgard is where I belong?"  
"I'm sure I'm granting Odin a great favour by doing this," Karnilla frowned. "He wouldn't want another traitor entering the walls of his palace."  
Amora's eyes widened in shock and she was pulled up to her feet.  
She and Skurge were both automatically transported by Karnilla onto another realm, in the middle of a snow storm.  
Both their handcuffs disappeared.  
Amora clutched her arms and began shivering.  
"Oh," she mumbled, falling down onto her knees.  
Skurge began to take off his jacket.  
"No," Amora whispered, stopping him. "I'd rather freeze to death. Please?"  
"But Loki said I need to protect you at all costs," Skurge said, his deep voice breaking the sound of the wind.  
Amora sighed and looked down. "What point is there? Loki won't know. Just leave me be, Skurge. I should have never put you under my spell. That was wrong."  
"My lady, with all due respect, your spell wore off the day we left Asgard," Skurge said catching Amora's attention. "I agree with your thoughts of Loki being king and ruling Asgard or any of the nine realms. Odin did not play by the rules and always casted Loki in the shadows. Even I, a nobody, could see Loki's ill-treatment. "  
Amora stood up and pursed her lips."Forgive me and I will let you go freely. You do not have to be punished."  
"Life throws interesting fates at every individual. I believe mine is here to protect you. I too want power, and if it means being known by yours and Loki's side, then I happily accept," Skurge smiled.  
Amora smiled and a bright light flashed over, warmer clothes appearing over her body. "Thank you."  
Amora looked around her, struggling to see through the snow blowing around them.  
Amora faced the direction the wind was blowing and lifted her right arm, placing her palm against her left shoulder. She threw her arm out in front and to her right again, the wind and snow clearing.  
Just up ahead was the newly built home Bylest and the Frist Giants had made.  
Amora smirked and put a hand on her hip, looking up at Skurge.  
She held out another hand and an enormous, double headed axe appeared in her grip. "Will this suffice for you?  
Skurge nodded and took it. "Is this a wise idea?"  
"He said something to Loki, Skurge. It must have been a threat. Why else would Loki send me away?" Amora said and began walking forwards.

* * *

Loki and Lorelei walked into the Observatory, Heimdall looking down upon them.  
"Where to?" Heimdall asked.  
"Jotunheim. Odin has promised Lorelei her freedom if she assists me in organizing peace between Jotunheim and Asgard," Loki explained as Lorelei walked up the stairs towards Heimdall. She was grinning.  
Lorelei let out a small laugh and tilted her head.  
Heimdall did his best to ignore Lorelei's strange behavior.  
"Anywhere else?" Heimdall asked.  
"Yes," Loki said. "If all goes well, Lorelei has been granted to visit her sister on Nornheim."  
"Amora no longer stays on Nornheim," Heimdall said. "She was banished to Jotunheim. She is now under Byleist's care."  
"And you did not think of telling me?" Loki frowned.  
Lorelei laughed again and turned to Loki. "He's under Amora's spell."  
"Amora never put him under anything," Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, but she did," Lorelei stopped two steps higher than Loki, smirking. "She probably didn't realize it, but it's so obvious. Can you not smell him under a love spell? I can. Some times when an innocent soul has an intention in mind they can cast virtually anything with even the slightest touch of skin. Did you not know that, Loki?"  
Heimdall seemed phased by their conversation, beginning to open the Bifrost.  
Loki stared at Lorelei, searching for any hint of a lie in her. He could not see one.  
"Let's go," he said, pulling her towards the Bifrost.


	9. What did you do?

Loki and Lorelei were teleported just in front of Byleist's castle.  
Around the castle were tall structures of ice, making up as homes for the Frost Giants.  
Loki turned to Lorelei and sighed.  
She raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes, beginning to lead them up the stairs of the castle.  
Once up she pushed open the icy doors and they walked inside.  
The room was dark and cold. The perfect feeling of death.  
Near the far end of the room were two green lights up in the air, trying desperately to stay alive.  
Loki walked inside and closed the doors behind them with a simple wave of his hand.  
Lorelei held out both of her hands and they lit up a bright blue.  
Loki raised an eyebrow and looked around.  
"Where is everyone?" Lorelei whispered.  
"I don't know," Loki whispered before bumping face-first into a tall, perfectly frozen icicle of a Frost Giant.  
Loki's eyes widened and he stumbled back in fright.  
He held out his hand and lit it up with a green flame to view what was in front of him properly.  
The Frost Giant was standing up tall, his ice-pointed arm held out, obviously wanting to stab something.  
Loki took a few more steps back before bumping into another frozen Frost Giant.  
This one was covering a wound across its stomach, also trying to attack.  
"What happened?" Lorelei asked, spotting a few Frost Giants on her own.  
She gasped as she tripped over a body, noticing a fair amount of battle blood and ashes sprawled everywhere.  
Loki's eyes widened when he saw Skurge frozen in an ice-block, his enchanted axe held in the air.  
"No," Loki said beginning to run around the room desperately, searching for any sign of his lover. "No, no, no."  
Loki's eyes widened in horror when he found Byleist frozen. The point of his iced arm was covered in blood.  
Loki's eyes widened as a trail of blood led across the room. He followed it, stopping before a large ice-sculpture that lead up to the ceiling where the two faint green lights were.  
Loki looked closely at the lights, noticing a body's silhouette in between.  
Lorelei approached him.  
Loki slowly moved all his weight down to his toes as his feet took off from the floor and lifted him into the air.

Once he was directly in front of the figure he held his palms out, face down, stopping him from going any higher.  
He pointed his fingers forward, moving himself closer to the figure.  
He held out his hand to view the figure, discovering Amora.  
Loki's eyes widened in horror.  
Amora had a deep gash on her left arm, her eyes were wide and tired.  
Amora's arms were held out, her hands still lit up green from a spell she tried to attempt at the last second.  
Loki sighed quietly and put a hand over the ice on her cheek.  
"What did you do?" Loki whispered and put his flamed hand underneath hers, melting the ice.  
The second her hand was thawed, the flame on her hand died out.  
Loki smiled and wrapped his hands around her small hand, trying to bring some warmth and feeling back to it.  
Loki looked back at Lorelei. "Bring light to the room. I'll get your sister out of this."  
Lorelei nodded and began spawning light on every shadow in the room.  
Loki let go of Amora's hand and moved back, pointing the palm of his hands towards her.  
One big energy blast shot from his hands and hit Amora.  
Loki immediately dropped to the floor as shards of ice began to shoot across the room.  
Lorelei held out an arm, covering herself.  
Loki ran towards Amora's falling body and caught her just in time.  
Amora was shivering.  
She looked up at him and tears filled her eyes, wondering if she was dead.  
Loki smiled and kissed her forehead.  
She closed her eyes and sighed quietly in relief.  
Lorelei saw this and frowned, looking towards Byleist. She was trying to avoid her sister. "Want me to thaw this one?"  
Loki looked back at Lorelei and pursed his lips, staring at Byleist nervously.  
He looked back at Amora and set her down gently.  
He placed a hand over her wound and began to heal it.  
Amora sniffed and looked up at him.  
Loki placed a hand on her cheek. "What happened here?"  
"I did this all for you," she whispered.

_**HOURS AGO:**__**  
**_Amora and Skurge began walking up the stairs of the ice castle, two Frost Giants walking down to greet them.  
"What do you want?" The one asked.  
Amora smiled and looked him in the eyes, controlling him instantly.  
"I wish to speak with Byleist," Amora said. "Take me to him."  
The giant nodded and turned around only to be stopped by the other giant.  
"What are you doing?" The giant frowned at his friend. "They're trespassing."  
"No, actually," Amora smiled at him. "I doubt a future queen of Jotunheim would be trespassing on her own grounds, now would she?"  
"Queen?" The Frost Giant asked. "You're not queen."  
"No, but I do belong with Loki and he is rightfully next in line after Byleist," Amora said, looking him directly in the eyes. "Now, lead me inside and stand by my side."  
Both Frost Giants turned and opened the huge doors before them.  
Amora smiled at Skurge before casually walking inside the building.  
The room was massive, stretching out for at least half a kilometer lengthwise. The breadth was just a few meters shorter.  
The room was filled with Frost Giants and the room was still visible from the light outside.  
Byleist's eyes widened in horror and he slowly rose from his throne.  
"Witch, what is the meaning of this?" He called out.  
Amora stopped in her tracks and tilted her head, grinning psychotically. "Byleist, I've come to claim Loki's throne."  
"You pathetic woman. Where have you been since the fight on Asgard?" Byleist raised an eyebrow.  
"Nornheim," Amora said honestly.  
"Did Loki tell you what he and I discussed?" Byleist asked.  
"No," Amora shook her head. "And frankly I don't care." She lit up her hands with bright green flames, getting ready to attack. "All I want to see is Loki in that chair."  
"I think you'll want to listen to this," Byleist said. "Loki and I have both agreed to work together into taking over all nine realms. He sent you away for your own good. And know this, once we've claimed victory, we will fight each other for the final crown."  
Amora raised an eyebrow. "Loki and I can do that on our own. I'd be doing him a favour if I take you out now."  
"I'm afraid I can't let that happen," Byleist shook his head. "One of the reasons I made him send you away was because I believe you to be a threat. When I need to kill Loki you need to be far away and dead."  
Amora frowned and began walking towards them, turning any giant beside her to ashes as a warning.  
"You think it will honestly be that easy to kill me?" Amora smirked and teleported below the stairs to Byleist's throne. "I think you need to reconsider and back down while you still can."  
Byleist laughed and began walking down the steps towards her. "Perhaps it is you that should reconsider where your fate lies."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," Amora shook her head and began to lift the piles of Jotun ashes behind her in the air. "Where is Loki right now if I may ask?"  
"Asgard," Byleist smirked. "Why? Have I disappointed you?"  
Amora threw her arms in the air and closed her eyes, the ash scattering all over the room, blinding everyone.  
Amora jumped into the air, testing her flying ability and trying to get as far away from Byleist as possible.  
Amora checked her lit hands and sent two blasts directly at Byleist, knocking him off of his feet.  
The Frost Giants in the room stood ready.  
One ran towards Skurge.  
Skurge frowned and cut open its stomach.  
The giant raised his weapon and clutched his stomach, getting ready to hit Skurge.  
Amora saw this and frowned. She held out her hand towards the giant and surrounded him in ice.  
Skurge looked up at Amora and sighed in relief.  
He looked around the room and began to fight the giants inside.  
Amora tilted her head and helped Skurge by freezing a few Jotuns who planned a surprise attack.  
Amora grinned before seeing Byleist standing below her.  
He smirked and grabbed her leg, turning his other arm to ice.  
Amora's eyes widened and she swung to her right, just dodging Byleist from stabbing her in the heart but instead he cut open a deep gash of her skin on her left arm.  
Amora yelped in pain, trying to get away.  
He gripped her leg tightly. "If you really wanted to kill me you would have turned me easily to ash by now."  
"Maybe because I want you to suffer a slow death," she said through her teeth.  
Byleist shook his head. "I don't believe that. You're afraid Loki might not want you anymore."  
"You forget I know him better than you. He'd never harm me," Amora said.  
"You forget that he and I are related," Byleist let out a laugh and threw her towards the throne, only missing and causing her body to hit the floor a few meters away, scraping her across the room, leaving a bloody trail.  
Amora screamed in pain, her body feeling alight.  
She quickly scrambled to her feet and jumped into the air just before Byleist could jab his arm into the back of her.  
Without hesitation she threw her hands out in front of him, surrounding him in ice.  
The magic suddenly bounced and began to spread around the room, freezing Skurge and other Frost Giants.  
Amora's eyes widened and she flew up a bit higher.  
She held out her arms to the side and lit her hands up, trying to figure out a way to stop the cold as it circled the room and made its way towards her.

Her eyes widened and she gasped as a sudden blast of cold hit her.

_**NOW:**__**  
**_Amora sniffed and looked up at him.  
Loki placed a hand on her cheek. "What happened here?"  
"I did this all for you," she whispered.  
Loki stared at her as a thousand thoughts filled his head on how she could have possibly ruined his plans alongside Byleist.  
"What did you do?" He whispered slowly.  
He slowly frowned and his hand on her wound slowly became a tight grip that led to his nails digging inside her flesh.  
"Loki," Amora winced, watching him nervously. "I was just trying to help."  
Loki grabbed hold of her hair's roots with his other hand and slowly pushed her backwards until her body roughly smacked against a wall.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He yelled at her, his nails digging deeper. "I HAD ONE CHANCE AT THIS. _ONE_!"  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Amora began to sob, trying to get away.  
"Loki, that's enough!" Lorelei yelled at him.  
Amora immediately glanced towards her sister, both surprised to see her and yet begging for help.  
Loki pulled his hand away from her wound and gripped his hand along her jaw line, making her look at him again.  
"Loki!" Lorelei yelled again.  
Loki's eyes widened, realizing what he was doing.  
Amora closed her eyes in fear, thinking he was going to hurt her.  
Loki slowly let go of her hair and his grip on her face loosened, turning into a gentle stroke of his thumb against her cheek, the blood on his hand smearing.  
Loki closed his eyes tightly and pulled her against him, hugging her tightly.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking her hair back, trying to get her and himself to calm down. "I'll never do that again."  
Amora sniffed and rested her forehead against his chest, suddenly feeling weak.  
Her body slowly became numb and she passed out.  
Loki's eyes widened, setting her down gently on the floor.  
"She's losing a lot of blood quickly," Lorelei put a hand on her hip. "May I go now?"  
Loki frowned and looked back at her. "She's your sister!"  
"Who means nothing now," Lorelei turned around and began walking. "I blame her for my imprisonment. If it weren't for her interest in sorcery I wouldn't have followed."  
"You're still needed," Loki said, looking back at Amora. He placed a hand against her wound and continued healing it.  
Lorelei frowned and looked back at him, knowing he'd just lock her up if she tried to escape.


	10. I Claim This Realm Mine

Loki approached Byleist's frozen body and stopped in front of it, tilting his head.  
Loki's eyes moved around the room, spotting Skurge.  
He held out his hand and shot out a power blast, instantly breaking the ice around Skurge's body.  
Skurge slowly regained his thoughts of what was going on before approaching Loki.  
"I see the magic wore off," Loki said picking it up immediately.  
"Yes, and I'd prefer it like that," Skurge said stopping by Loki's side. "Where is Amora?"  
"With her sister in a room not far from this one," Loki pursed his lips. "She needs rest. She doesn't know it yet, but she does indeed live up to the old Enchantress tales. Do you remember those?"  
"They were ol' bedtime stories," Skurge said before frowning in concern. "You believe her to be that powerful already, don't you?"  
Loki nodded. "Go find her and Lorelei. I feel my conversation with my brother won't be as easy as a joke with Thor."  
Skurge nodded and left the room.  
Loki took a few steps back and held out his hand, breaking the ice around Byleist.  
Byleist stood still before focusing his attention on his brother, walking towards him. "Explain."  
"I never spoke to Amora about our plans," Loki said apologetically. "All I ask is for one more chance. She did not think about her actions until it was too late. Please let this mistake go."  
"I might, if you tell her to keep a distance from me," Byleist said.  
Loki quickly nodded. "That can be arranged with ease."  
Byleist looked behind him and stared at the frozen giants.  
"I have never seen such power before," Byleist said, shaking his head.  
Loki raised an eyebrow before sitting down on one of the steps.  
Amora was the Enchantress and Loki knew her future. He knew of her childhood, her unlocked powers, her future with him and how she will die one day. That's if things would just remain true to the old book.  
Loki smiled slightly to himself, remembering that the Enchantress was always successful by her king's side.  
"What was life like growing up on Asgard?" Byleist asked, sitting down next to his brother.  
"What is this?" Loki asked, concerned. "Are you actually trying to get to know me or are you just striking up any old conversation?"  
"Both," Byleist grumbled, staring ahead at his frozen men.  
"I don't want to talk about it," Loki said immediately.  
"Could Odin and Thor possibly be that bad?" Byleist asked.  
Loki sighed and nodded. He pursed his lips and looked up at Byleist. "What was your... I mean... Our mother like?"  
Byleist looked down at Loki.  
"Farbauti, Loki. That was her name," he said looking up. "She was the most beautiful and kindest giant in all of Jotunheim."  
"Is she dead?" Loki asked to be sure of the way Byleist spoke.  
Byleist nodded. "Killed by Odin's hands. She was protecting all three of us when the Asgardians arrived. But father was never in total favour of you. He said you were weak and too small. When Odin was about to approach us we all hid with some of our friends. You wouldn't stop crying. And so someone took you and dumped you in another room. Mother ran to fetch you when her friends let her go, but Odin thought she was trying to attack him. So he killed her and stole you."  
Loki looked away, closed his eyes and hung his head in shame, suddenly feeling like he had just caused another unforgivable mistake.  
He felt like ever since he'd been born he'd only been causing endless problems.  
"I'm sorry," Loki managed to say, opening his eyes.  
Byleist mumbled something under his breath before standing up.  
Loki looked up to his side to see Skurge, Lorelei and Amora entering the room.  
Loki stood up and turned to Lorelei. "I need you to return to Asgard and pretend to be Odin."  
"You'll need her by your side, Loki," Amora said. "I'll go back to Asgard."  
Loki shook his head, taking her hand. "I want you by my side. I need you by my side."  
Amora gripped his hand reassuringly. "Trust me on this. She can help build up your army."  
"No, she's right," Lorelei put her hands on her hips. "Amora's still very new with controlling people. I'm... A bit of a professional."  
Loki sighed and looked up at Byleist. "When do we start?"  
"Tomorrow," Byleist said walking towards a frost giant and breaking the ice around him. "I see no reason not to."  
Lorelei walked up to some Jotuns, helping Byleist break them free.  
Loki pursed his lips and turned to Amora before kissing her forehead.  
He took both her hands in his and sighed. "Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes," Amora smiled slightly.  
"You do know we will be separated for quite a long time?" Loki tilted his head slightly.  
Amora's smile disappeared and she nodded, accepting that if it had to be done then it shall be done.

Skurge waited outside the castle for Loki as an army of Frost Giants gathered under Byleist's commands.  
The doors to the palace opened and Lorelei walked out, spotting Skurge.  
Loki and Amora walked out, his arm around her waist.  
The three of them stopped in front of Skurge.  
"I believe Amora created your axe," Loki said, holding out his hand. "May I see it?"  
Skurge hesitated before handing it over to Loki, curious as to what he wanted to do with it.  
Loki took it with both hands, staring at it with a slight frown.  
Loki looked towards Amora. "What exactly were you thinking when you created this?"  
Amora shrugged. "That we needed a powerful weapon to deal with the Jotuns. Why?"  
Loki raised an eyebrow and handed the axe back to Skurge. "It's almost as powerful as Mjolnir. Only I'm sure it's enchantment allows it to do more."  
Skurge's eyes widened in awe before he gripped the axe and smirked.  
"Amora, will you be okay in Asgard?" Lorelei asked her sister.  
Amora looked towards her and nodded. "I am sure I can manage pretending to be three different people including myself," Amora smiled.  
"Four," Loki corrected her. "You need to project an image of Lorelei in prison whenever possible."  
Amora raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
"Loki, I must know... What plans do you have for the Thunderer?" Lorelei asked.  
Loki raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Aid me and I will help you put Thor under your spell one day."  
"Thank you," Lorelei said before turning to Skurge and taking his axe. "I have a question for the iceberg."  
Skurge frowned as Lorelei began to walk towards a mad Byleist who seemed to have trouble with one of his men.  
Skurge sighed and quickly followed her.  
Loki shook his head before turning his attention to Amora. He smiled.  
"Hopefully this won't take long. If we're lucky we might even get to see each other in between," Amora said with hope inside of her.  
Loki shook his head once more and ran a hand down her arm. "Amora... Just to be safe... It may be wise to continue with the plans in one go. I'm worried I return to you in Asgard or you come for assistance and then one of us falls into a trap."  
"In other words I will suffer a lonely heart in your absence," Amora said softly.  
"I'm afraid so," Loki said before placing two of his fingers under her chin, lifting her head up. "But remember this for me..."  
Loki closed the gap between them, their lips touching for what may have seemed the last for all eternity between one another.  
Amora placed her hands against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her frame.  
Loki hesitated before pulling away after hearing the sound of Lorelei and Skurge's footsteps as they approached.  
He sighed and looked away from his lover, but to her sister and his new guardian.  
Amora kept her eyes closed, resting her head against his chest.  
Skurge had taken his axe back, awaiting orders.  
Lorelei smiled at Loki. "I have the potions. Byleist says he will not join us in Muspelheim. Instead it will be the three of us only."  
Loki nodded. "When will he join us?"  
"On the next battle in Svartalfheim," Lorelei said.  
She looked back at Skurge and nodded, signaling him to do the trick she had taught him.  
Skurge sighed and looked back at Amora.  
She looked small in Loki's arms from where he stood.  
Since Lorelei's meeting the day before he began questioning Amora's truth on her being the older sister.  
Loki looked down at Amora.  
She was happily taking in her last few moments with Loki.  
Her hands had turned into grips that tightly held onto the fabric of his new uniform.  
He figured since she had changed her style to her own since Nornheim that included a green crown that she had Balder make for her, he might as well should escape his old Asgardian look as well.  
Slowly he let go of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently getting her to realize her time with him was over for now.  
"Amora," Loki whispered. "You must go."  
Amora opened her eyes and let go of him.  
Skurge took a few steps back and lifted his axe in the air. With brutal force he swung it down, cutting the air and opening a portal to Asgard.  
"Quick," Skurge said to Amora. "I'm not sure when this closes."  
Lorelei raised an eyebrow at Skurge's sudden lie before realizing he didn't want Amora to cause herself anymore pain by waiting for her time with Loki to be over.  
Amora's eyes widened a bit and she stepped up on her toes, placing a kiss on Loki's cheek.  
"I love you," she whispered in his ear and moved back to see his facial expression.  
Loki's eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open.  
"Amora," Skurge urged her to hurry.  
"I..." Loki trailed off as Amora pulled away and ran into the portal.  
Loki sighed quietly as the portal closed.  
"All I needed was a few more seconds," Loki snapped at Skurge.  
Skurge's eyes widened. "My apologies..."  
"Just open up a portal to Muspelheim and let's get this over with, please?" Loki stepped closer towards Skurge.  
"Right in the same presence of Surtur or would you like to be announced first?" Skurge asked raising his axe.  
"A surprise is always a nice thing," Loki smirked.  
Skurge nodded and cut open a portal to Muspelheim, home of the fire giants.  
Loki stepped through the portal, immediately witnessing the heat attack his body from every direction.  
He looked down at his feet, the floors were practically cracks filled with flowing lava.  
Loki took a few steps forward and looked to his sides.  
Fire Giants in the room gathered and stared at him and his friends as they walked through the portal.  
Loki smirked and looked straight ahead at the scenery behind a tall figure.  
Large boulders stretched out for miles with symbols carved into their rocks. Lava flowed down cliffs and into pools of heat.  
Loki focused his sight back on the figure standing not so far from him. Surtur.  
"Odinson... I believe..." Surtur glared at Loki.  
"Laufeyson," Loki corrected him. "Remember that in future."  
"What do I owe the presence of a Frost Giant then?" Surtur asked, becoming impatient. "If you've come here to play one of your infamous tricks-"  
"I have come here to discuss a bargain," Loki interrupted, putting a hand against his own chest. "I have decided that I am fit enough to rule all nine realms. You either abide to my terms or you suffer the consequences."  
Surtur burst out into laughter, beginning to walk away. "And what might those consequences be?"  
Loki looked back at Lorelei and gestured towards her.  
"This is Lorelei. She was imprisoned by the All-Father for recklessly putting most Asgardians under her spell without hesitation. She can make whoever do whatever she wants," Loki said catching Surtur's attention. Loki raised his hand towards Skurge. "And this... This is Skurge the Executioner. He has won countless wars alongside Odin. He was a fearsome warrior. Still is."  
"Is this the best you've got for an army?" Surtur leaned over Loki.  
"No," Loki shook his head, raising an eyebrow. "My brother, Byleist, is currently preparing his army of Frost Giants for anything and my lover is _The Enchantress_. The one the ol' tales once spoke about. I can have her here within a second and acting quickly she will surprise you by teleporting you and your men to Jotunheim where you will be slain by an expected army or you may be turned to ash."  
Surtur's fired-eyes widened and he hesitated, looking around the room, realizing the big consequences he'd be facing if he tried any unthinkable moves right now.  
Loki smirked and stood up proud. "I am Loki. And I claim this realm mine."


	11. Conquered within by Hel

Loki sat on a hill in Svartalfheim, staring out into the open area where Thor and Jane both left him after the small battle with Malekith.  
He had saved Thor and Jane's life that day out of love and childhood memories of Thor from the past. Only now he felt he were doing Thor a favour by removing Jane from him before she were to die within decades or less in Thor's arms, putting Thor in deep misery. Just maybe it would break Thor and send him into a state where he didn't care anymore.  
Odin was too old now, and he would soon enough give up. If Thor were to go off the brink into madness, he'd give up too. This would allow Loki to have total freedom once and for all.  
Loki closed his eyes and pulled his long legs closer to his chest, placing an arm over his knee.  
_"We found a body," _Loki remembered saying to Odin in a guard's image._  
__"Loki," Odin said, looking away.__  
__Loki smirked, taking a step forward.__  
__"I know it's you," Odin sighed.__  
__Loki's eyes widened and he froze up, turning back to his real image.__  
__He frowned. "Then you know now what I will do."__  
__"Yes. And I will let you get away with it at a cost, but I know it will teach you a lesson," Odin glanced back at his son.__  
__"You speak of knowing everything when you know of nothing," Loki frowned. __  
__"My son, only you will know of the truth in the end. And I'm afraid it will not end well for you," Odin said.__  
__"Can we get on with it then?" Loki asked, annoyed.__  
__"Proceed," Odin whispered, looking away.__  
__Loki grabbed hold of Odin from behind, making him breathe in an old potion._  
Loki inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled out of his memory and back to the sound of a battle ending just behind him.  
Footsteps crunched in the planet's ground and Loki could already feel the heat irradiating off of the creature approaching.  
A Fire Giant stopped a few feet from Loki.  
"Speak," Loki said, giving the giant permission.  
"My king, Svartalfheim and Nidavellir are finally ours," the young giant said with triumph. "What were left have surrendered and accepted yours and Byleist's ruling."  
Loki slowly opened his eyes and looked back at the giant.  
He nodded and looked away.  
The Fire Giant turned and began to walk back to his fellow allies who were checking the bodies of the men to see who were still alive.  
"Four months," Loki whispered with a sigh of relief.  
Four months was all it took before Svartalfheim and Nidavellir finally surrendered under his and Byleist's ruling.  
Loki smiled slightly before standing up.  
He was now four steps closer to finishing domination over the nine realms and he was four steps closer to seeing his lover.  
"What would you have me do, brother?" Loki asked Byleist as he approached him.  
Byleist turned to face Loki and shook his head. "My men and I shall return to Jotunheim to regain some strength. The Fire Giants will restore order here on Svartalfheim and Nidavellir. What you do is your wish, not mine."  
"You treat me as if I am in a higher position than you," Loki smirked, tilting his head in curiosity.  
"I treat you as such because I expect to be treated the same," Byleist frowned.  
"Then I will take some of Surtur's men along with Skurge and Lorelei to Niffleheim. I wish to speak with Hel. If ever we need another army, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to lend an army of the dead," Loki said.  
Byleist shook his head. "Last I heard of Hel was that she grows weak and worries because no one is there to replace her."  
"Then she should gladly accept," Loki began to walk towards Skurge, followed by Byleist.  
"Then I will come with you," Byleist said as he observed Skurge cleaning his axe. "I want to negotiate with Hel that I am permitted to a free life in Helheim."  
"You'd have to give her a splendid gift that'll convince her to do such a thing," Loki said wanting to laugh at his brother's ridiculous fear of where he will go after death.  
Lorelei spotted Loki and snapped her fingers in the direction of a group of Fire Giants, making them instantly become her servants.  
She walked towards Loki, followed by her men.  
"We will enter through Helgrind," Loki looked each main member around him in the eyes. "Then once through we will directly teleport to the stands of Hel's throne."  
"Loki, we just won a war," Lorelei smiled. "Take a moment to take it in properly."  
Loki shook his head and began walking away from them. "There is no time to when we have a goal to reach."  
"My sister is not a goal which can be used as a weapon for amusement, Loki," Lorelei frowned.  
Loki stopped and turned to face Lorelei, raising an eyebrow.  
"What did you say?" He asked slowly approaching her.  
Lorelei's eyes widened as she began backing away.  
"You'd really dare to think that I could be capable of using Amora?" Loki asked in a threatening tone.  
"You seem heartless enough," Lorelei stopped and frowned. "You've done it numerous times before."  
Loki frowned and gripped his hand around her throat, putting her in shock.  
Byleist and Skurge continued to watch but dare not make a sound.  
"You are the one I so happen to not care whether you were to suddenly perish or not. Your life means little to me and you are only proof of what scum gods can be when they let themselves be conquered within by Hel. You're a disgrace to your sister. If you were to die, Amora's name would be finally cleared and no one would see her as the sorceress living under her younger sister's strumpet of a shadow!" Loki yelled at Lorelei, bringing tears to her eyes. "Be glad I do not kill you myself right now. You obey what I say and do not question it for a second."  
Lorelei quickly nodded and closed her eyes tightly, tears running down her cheeks.  
Loki glared at her for a second longer before he let go of her, walking back to Skurge.  
"Open up the portal," Loki demanded.  
Skurge nodded and opened a direct portal outside of Helheim.  
Loki stepped through, followed immediately.  
Ahead was a long bridge that rested above the great river Gjoll.  
Loki looked further ahead to see that the bridge glistened with gold.  
Across the bridge stood Modgud in one of her infamous illusions as a skeletal corpse, staring ahead at them. Behind her stood a tall, black-stoned wall.  
Loki took a deep breath in before walking towards the bridge.  
"Loki, the bridge," Skurge said, pointing ahead.  
The closer they got to the bridge, the more they could see the bridge had been made out of knives pointed upwards.  
"I read about this," Lorelei spoke up. "Those who don't look down and walk across without fear cannot be harmed by the blades."  
"Then those who are afraid should stay behind," Loki said as he began to cross it feeling nothing, "or should find better footwear now."  
Byleist frowned and followed Loki, not feeling any pain as he crossed the bridge. In fact the bridge felt as smooth as ice.  
Lorelei, Skurge and the giants followed.  
Loki stopped in front of Modgud.  
"Loki," Modgud said, speaking before he could. "Hel has been expecting you. The lands have moved around just for your arrival. A direct pathway will lead you to her. Hel has wished to speak with your terms."  
Loki nodded. "Do you require anything from us?"  
"Just something valuable as a token for passing," Modgud explained as the black wall began to part open. "If all goes well, these items will be given back to you when you return past my watch."  
Loki nodded and took off his helmet, placing it on the ground beside Modgud's feet.  
Byleist put down his sword and Skurge put down his axe.  
"I don't have anything to give," Lorelei whispered.  
"Those without any items stay here under my watch," Modgud stared at Lorelei with her hollowed-out eyes.  
Lorelei sighed and moved aside with the giants.  
"Thank you," Loki said graciously to Modgud before walking into Helheim followed by his brother and Skurge.  
The land was filled with distant screams, decapitated corpses still breathing, a cold evening chill and very little light that led them along to a building not far off.  
Loki stopped by the steps of Hel's palace to find two corpses reanimating themselves as they broke free from their positioned pose against two pillars.  
They walked down towards Loki, one stopping behind them and the other moving towards the last person in their group, Skurge.  
The corpse in front of Loki turned its back to him and began to lead them up the stairs and into the palace.  
The entrance was smaller than the castle back on Jotunheim.  
The room was dark and the walls were made out of skulls.  
Loki looked down at his feet and his eyes widened to the realization of his feet pressing against millions of bones molded together for a steady floor.  
He quickly looked up, getting a better look at the skulls. Every now and then a torch or two had been stuck in a skull's eye socket to keep the room lit up.  
Loki sighed quietly, having the sudden unease feeling of dying one day.  
Just the thought of him or Amora's remains being planted within the castle for someone to walk over made him have the need to get on Hel's good side.  
Loki looked ahead noticing a woman in a black dress and a branch-like-crown that spread outwards.  
She was seated on a chair that had been collected out of perfectly strong hand-bones.  
Hel slowly rose and the two corpses came to a stop, making Loki's group pause too.  
The corpses walked towards Hel and stopped on either side of her throne.  
Loki quickly bowed and so did the others. They obviously had picked up the same feelings as Loki, knowing Hel was not someone to be messed around with.  
"Loki," Hel said, her voice sounding like a thousand trapped souls that echoed through a fragile body, some voices beginning early and some ending late. "I have heard of what you've been doing by observing my newcomers. I will not fight you. I only wish to encourage you to go on," Hel said.  
"Thank you," Loki bowed once again. "I will make sure you are never behind on anything."  
"That is not necessary," Hel held out her hand. She lowered it and sat back down on her throne. "I know one day in exchange for your ruling I will receive something valuable from your life."  
Byleist stood up straight, taking this in.  
Loki pursed his lips, suddenly fearing Hel was speaking about Amora.

* * *

"Would you like some boar?" Volstagg held out a cooked pig's leg out in front of Amora's face.  
She frowned and stopped breathing, the smell making her sick.  
"Behave!" Sif yelled at her friend. "You know it's been making her ill lately."  
Volstagg raised an eyebrow and dumped the leg on Hogun's empty plate.  
Hogun sat up straight, staring at the leg as if it were going to attack any second.  
"But this is a time for celebration!" Volstagg cried. "And during a celebration one should never stop eating."  
"And end up looking like you?" Sif frowned in disgust.  
"Are you insulting my figure?" Volstagg patted his stomach in concern.  
"I believe Sif just did," Fandral patted his friend's back.  
"It's okay to still look like Fandral, but once one starts to look like you one should start fearing because it'll only get out of hand," Amora joked.  
Hogun, Sif, Fandral and Amora began to laugh.  
Volstagg smiled, trying to play on as being verbally abused. "Well, Asgard should stop with the luxurious parties then."  
"What are we celebrating anyway?" Amora asked.  
The table grew silent, all smiles fading.  
"You didn't tell her?" Fandral looked at Hogun.  
"I was hoping Lady Sif would," Hogun gestured towards Sif.  
Sif's eyes widened and she shook her head, sighing.  
"Our dear friend carries a child," Volstagg smiled at Amora.  
Amora grinned at Sif, grabbing her arm gently. "You're pregnant?"  
"No," Sif shook her head.  
Amora paused and looked around the table, all eyes resting on her. "Well I'm not."  
"Yes, you are," Sif's eyes widened. "We thought because you weren't telling us and because it's so obvious we thought that you'd have known. You've been back four months and you look four months. Hasn't Odin said anything?"  
"No," Amora frowned slightly, looking down at the slight bump of a stomach she had only become aware of now.  
She'd been so busy focusing on projecting an image of Odin on the throne, an image of Loki doing things around Asgard she'd seen out of memory and still studying for her own good that she hadn't had much time to even breathe.  
"How can you not have known?" Fandral asked, concerned. "Surely you'd have felt something by now."  
"Hush!" Sif hissed at her friend before turning her attention back to Amora. "I am so sorry. I had no idea you didn't know."  
"It would explain why she didn't tell us," Hogun said raising an eyebrow.  
Sif glared at Hogun.  
Amora stood up and quickly rushed out of the room and to her bedroom.  
She stopped in front of a mirror and pulled her robe off, turning to her side.  
Sif was right. She had been carrying a child for awhile now. Loki's child.  
Amora pursed her lips and placed her hands over her stomach.  
"Four months," she whispered.


	12. Muspelheim if you please

"What exactly are we looking for?" Sif asked Amora, peaking through the vines growing on the wooden fence they hid behind.  
Amora stuck a finger between a gap pointing towards an apple tree not so far from them.  
"Apples?" Sif looked at her friend. "You can't steal someone's apples! Just order someone at the palace to collect some for you."  
Amora shook her head and grinned at her friend, standing up.  
"You're mad," Sif slowly rose, checking to see if anyone was watching them.  
Amora grabbed Sif's hand and teleported them underneath the tree.  
Amora lifted herself in the air and began pulling apples off of the tree and allowing them to fall beside Sif.  
"Watch it!" Sif's eyes widened, dodging the falling fruits.  
"Pick them up!" Amora giggled. "This is a burglary, not a picnic."  
"You're one to talk!" Sif grinned. "You seem to be having fun."  
"Are you not?" Amora tilted her head, her feet touching the ground once again.  
She bent down and began picking up the apples. Sif joined her.  
"I'll let you know if we survive this," Sif joked, picking up the last apple. "Now what?" She asked as some began slipping out of her arms.  
"Press your arms tightly against your stomach," Amora instructed her.  
Sif did as told and some more apples began to fall out of her arms. Sif sighed.  
Amora put down her gathered apples and took one from Sif's arms. She lifted the opening of Sif's dress against her collar bone and shoved the apple down until it stopped near Sif's arms.  
Sif tried to keep a serious face as Amora shoved more apples down her dress and into her arms, but eventually snorted a laugh.  
"Shhh!" Amora laughed quietly, picking the apples up from the floor up.  
"Hey!" The tree's owner yelled, spotting them from afar.  
Amora and Sif's eyes widened.  
Amora grabbed Sif's arm and teleported them inside the throne room.  
Sif paused and looked towards Odin's chair, only to find it empty. She sighed in relief.  
"My word," Amora smirked at her friend. "Is it just me or has Volstagg been shoving food down your throat again?"  
Sif let out a fake gasp and raised a hand dramatically over the apples covered by her dress. "How dare you insult my children! I'll have you know I will be the proud mother of many soon!"  
One of the apples slipped away from under her hand's blockage and fell, hitting the floor and echoing a thump.  
Amora and Sif paused and glanced down at the apple that began rolling away and then they looked back at one another before bursting into fits of giggles.  
Amora bent down on her knees in case she were to fall over from laughing. She sat down on the floor properly and let go of the apples in her grip, allowing them to roll around the room.  
She looked towards her laughing friend and pointed towards the apples undercover, teleporting them on the floor.  
"Thanks!" Sif giggled once more.  
Amora shook her head and grinned, subconsciously putting her hands over her stomach.  
Sif saw this and smiled, sitting down beside her friend. "Have you told Odin yet?"  
Amora sighed quietly, her smile disappearing. "No... And to be honest... It scares me."  
"Why?" Sif whispered as a guard walked in.  
"He's just so busy... Not to mention I don't know if he'll approve," Amora whispered back.  
"Why wouldn't he?" Sif asked, curious.  
Amora shrugged. "He..."  
"Excuse me," a guard stopped beside them. "I have just received word that Vanaheim and Alfheim have been concurred by Byleist of Jotunheim."  
"Thank you," Amora nodded, signaling that the guard leave the room.  
Sif frowned as the man left. She looked back at her friend.  
"Byleist Laufeyson? Does that not worry you?" Sif asked her.  
Amora's eyes widened. "Why should it?"  
"He's just taken over two realms on his own, Amora. He's building an army," Sif stood up.  
Amora pushed herself up. "Sif, remain calm. Odin will sort it out later."

* * *

"What is the status report on Midgard?" Loki asked as a Frost Giant approached Loki behind him.

Loki picked up a photo of Jane and Thor on her desk, staring at it.  
"The Avengers are active around Midgard," the giant said, trying to avoid what he would consider of Jane's computers, files and photos to be bizarre.  
Loki sighed and put the photo down roughly, breaking the glass protecting the image.  
"Then we must return to Jotunheim immediately and await another day to take full control over Midgard," Loki turned to the giant. "Any progress with my brother?"  
The giant nodded. "He has successfully taken over Alfheim and Vanaheim. Apparently Alfheim just surrendered. However after losing quite a lot of men, Vanaheim surrendered without a problem."  
"Tell me," Loki smiled at the giant. "After all this and seeing who's conquered more realms quickly, who do you think should honestly be in charge of this all?"  
"You," the giant said, becoming nervous.  
"And do your friends believe the same thing?" Loki asked.  
"Not all of them," the giant said.  
"Well, when we return to Jotunheim, please gather those men that stand by Byleist when I say so. I have a bit of a surprise waiting for them," Loki smiled at the giant.  
The giant nodded and walked out of the room and through Skurge's portal.  
Loki sighed and walked out of the room. "Skurge, Muspelheim if you please."

The portal closed and reopened for Loki to the right place.  
He stepped through the portal and arrived back in Muspelheim.  
He walked towards Lorelei, who was talking to a group of Fire Giants.  
Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the group.  
"Watch what you say or else you'll get burnt," Loki raised an eyebrow at her.  
"What do you want?" Lorelei asked, annoyed.  
Loki smiled and stopped walking. "Would you do me the honors of bringing your sister home?"  
Lorelei raised an eyebrow. "And who will take control of Asgard?"  
"You," Loki said. "I'd like you to convince Heimdall that only we and Thor may use the Bifrost."  
"Amora was one step ahead of you," Lorelei said. "I paid a visit a few weeks ago to just check on Heimdall. Amora already did what you just asked me. Heimdall says that when Thor steps out of the Observatory he takes in nothing besides the fact that he needs to go back to Midgard in search of Jane, forgetting about Asgard and the other realms."  
Loki smirked, impressed. "Excellent. Now, if you ever come across Thor on Asgard, I give you permission to use whatever you want on him."

* * *

"Do you fall asleep many nights like such?"  
"Oh, definitely," Amora answered a woman's question without thinking.  
Amora was curled up on Odin's throne, a book in her hands and her green robe wrapped around her body to keep her warm.  
Amora paused and lowered the book to see Lorelei approaching her.  
Amora's eyes widened and she swung her legs off of the throne, sitting up properly. "Where's Loki?"  
"Go find out for yourself," Lorelei smiled. "He has asked that you return to Jotunheim while I take charge over Asgard."  
Amora's eyes grew wide in awe, her heart beginning to beat quicker by the minute.  
"Is Byleist still around?" Amora asked, standing up.  
"Yes," Lorelei tilted her head, wondering why her sister was suddenly gripping the robe around her body.  
"Then I can't return," Amora said weakly.  
"What are you hiding, sister?" Lorelei asked.  
Amora sighed before pushing back her robe, revealing her stomach.  
"Five months," Amora whispered, watching her sister's eyes grow wide in shock.  
"It is Loki's... Right?" Lorelei asked.  
"Of course it is!" Amora frowned.  
"What do you intend to tell him?" Lorelei asked feeling nervous on behalf of her sister.  
"I do not know," Amora put her hands over her stomach. "I'm not sure what to do."  
"Just... Let him find out on his own," Lorelei smiled gently. "I'm sure he likes a good surprise."


	13. Stay Away

"You are so determined to take over all nine realms and yet you couldn't take over Midgard? Have these... Avengers... scared you?" Byleist smirked.  
Loki frowned and stopped pacing around the room. "Watch what comes out of your mouth, brother. I almost defeated them once. I just need a stronger army."  
"And the Frost Giants are not good enough?" Byleist asked.  
Loki let out a laugh. "Do you not recall the day Thor came down to Jotunheim and how easy it was when it came to killing your men?"  
"It was an unexpected fight," Byleist growled.  
"That Laufey encouraged," Loki folded his arms.  
"You keep spreading the word of being Laufey's son, but you call him by name," Byleist raised an eyebrow. "What's your game?"  
"My game?" Loki shook his head and forced a smile. "I just don't believe my real parent and adoptive parent to have the privilege of such a worthy title."  
"You poor thing," Byleist said sarcastically, walking away.  
The doors to the castle opened and Amora stepped in. No one noticed her.  
Amora saw Loki and she grinned, sighing in relief. She gripped her robe around her body and began slowly walking towards Loki.  
"Enough," Loki glared at Byleist. "I've had e-bloody-nough! Let's just end this here and now."  
"With pleasure," Byleist smirked, turned an arm to ice and walked back towards his brother.  
Amora's eyes widened and she began running. "No!"  
Byleist stopped and instinctively turned to Amora, grabbed her by the arm just as she approached them and threw her into the air across the room.  
Amora's eyes widened and she gasped, letting go of the robe.  
Loki's eyes widened when he realized it was Amora and held out his hand towards her, stopping her in mid-air.  
Byleist frowned, staring at Amora.  
Loki slowly set Amora down and walked over towards her.  
Amora let out a sigh, trying to calm down from her sudden surprise.  
"Loki," Amora whispered as she put her hands on her stomach.  
Loki stopped and looked down at her hands, noticing the bump.  
Byleist's eyes widened.  
Loki looked back up at Amora, completely astonished.  
He placed a hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes, having missed his touch.  
Loki couldn't believe it. He was too shocked for words.  
"Amora," Loki whispered, holding out a hand towards her stomach, afraid to touch it and discover it to be an illusion. "Is this real?"  
Amora opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes."  
Loki lowered his hands and he suddenly looked like some dark soul had taken over him.  
Amora's eyes widened in fright.  
Loki looked back down at her stomach and an icicle began to grow in his hand.  
"Loki..." Amora whispered, backing away.  
Loki stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. He quickly gave her a shortened version of the kiss he'd been longing for and pulled away. "Hide."  
Loki spun around and threw the icicle directly at Byleist, hitting him in the chest.  
Byleist gasped and pulled it out.  
Amora grinned and rushed out of the room in search of Skurge.  
Loki smirked and created two more icicles.  
Byleist pulled the ice out from his chest and glared at Loki.  
Loki clapped the two icicles in his hand together, creating a big sharp iced-sword out of it. Loki now knew what lengths he had to go through to protect Amora. And he'd do it single-handedly if he so wished.  
"I'm giving you one last chance to leave without any harm done," Loki said slowly. "Just leave us alone."  
The light sources in the room began to dim darker by the second. Loki was stealing all magic in the room to give him strength to finish off Byleist.  
Byleist smirked. He wanted bloodshed. "I think your child's bones would make a great ornament to Hel's floor."  
Loki didn't even hesitate. His feet sprinted towards his brother and enlarged the iced sword's tip, piercing Byleist's skin between his rib cage and stomach.  
Byleist's eyes shot wide open in pain, the ice on his arm turning to water, and his mouth fell open.  
"I said stay away from my family!" Loki yelled threateningly, pushing the sword in deeper.  
Byleist choked on his own internal liquid that was attempting to push itself up his throat.  
Loki pulled the sword out and raised a hand, lifting his brother in the air.  
The front doors were still open from where Amora had come through.  
"I swear on my life I will return and destroy you in the worst possible way," Byleist choked out some blood.  
"I'd like to see you try," Loki frowned before throwing Byleist out of the castle.

* * *

"All-Father," Lady Sif approached Lorelei's fake disguise as Odin. "I wish to know why my brother has forbidden everyone from leaving or entering Asgard."  
Lorelei stared at Sif. The things she'd like to do to Sif for ruining her plans back on Midgard... Then again it was Loki who sent Sif to fetch her.  
"It's for Asgard's protection," Lorelei said trying to keep her temper cool.  
"Ah," Sif muttered, picking up on the All-Father's bad mood. "I don't mean to intrude... But has Amora told you the good news?"  
"Yes, and I have been told by Queen Karnilla that as a gift we may have a mirror," Lorelei lied. "As soon as the child is born you may fetch it."  
"What is so special about a mirror?" Sif asked.  
Honestly, it was the Mirror of Mycha.  
Karnilla could probably sense Lorelei if she even entered Nornheim. There was no way in Hel that she would risk herself getting caught once again.  
All she needed to do was get Sif to steal it then she would use the mirror's powers to make Thor madly in love with her and then have Sif return it without a soul knowing it was gone.  
According to Lorelei, that would be one of the kindest ways to get Thor to love her.  
"It's just a gift, Sif," Lorelei frowned.  
Sif's eyes widened. "May I speak with Amora? I can't seem to find her."  
"She went with Loki to Jotunheim. We have regained control of it and Byleist has been defeated. All nine realms are back in peace," Lorelei carried on, "but that does not mean Heimdall should take any risks by opening the Bifrost to anyone."  
Sif raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I can't help myself, but did you just say that you sent Amora with Loki, of all people, to Jotunheim even when Frost Giants could attack her?"  
Lorelei realized her mistake. Odin was always worried about Frigga's whereabouts until the day she died.  
Lorelei sat up, trying to think of something to say before it was too late.  
"It's best I leave," Sif quickly bowed before hurrying out of the room and out of castle.


	14. I Don't Plan On Dying

"Shhh," Loki's voice echoed through the silent castle.  
Loki held his newborn daughter in his arms, staring down at her in awe.  
The baby girl let out a soft whimper.  
Not once had Loki yet thought of her future. Not once had he thought of using her as a weapon for his own advantage. He was not going to pick up on Odin's bad parenting. He wanted to raise his child right. He wanted her to stay as she was. Innocent and protected.  
Amora and Loki hadn't named her yet. There were so many names, yet the right one to fit her spirit remained unknown.  
He placed a kiss on her forehead before she stretched her arms out from under the blanket wrapped around her tiny body.  
"Please get some sleep, princess," Loki whispered, covering her arms with his hand.  
His hand seemed so big over her arms.  
Loki sighed, wondering if he was as small as she when he was an infant.  
"You're supposed to be resting," Loki said, recognizing the sound of Amora's footsteps.  
Loki moved his hand down to the child's hands, wrapping them in his.  
Amora smiled at this and walked up the iced stairs to Loki's throne, passing the Frost Giants standing guard. She leaned over the side of the throne and rested her head against Loki's shoulder. "How can I when you sit so far away?"  
"I am simply getting our daughter used to her throne now," Loki smiled at Amora.  
Amora smiled and kissed his cheek.  
Loki let go of the baby's hands and lifted her blanket, Amora gently tucking her arms under the soft fabric.  
"If only things were always this peaceful," Amora whispered. She stretched her arms towards the infant. "I'll take her to her room."  
Loki hesitated before handing his daughter to Amora.  
The front doors opened and a few Frost Giants entered.  
Amora stood up properly, looking towards the giants.  
Loki turned his attention away from his family and sighed.  
"What is it?" Loki called out to the giants who stopped halfway.  
"My king, an urgent matter has risen outside," the giant in the middle said.  
Amora walked down the stairs and headed in the direction of their daughter's room.  
Loki stood up and teleported himself in front of the giants.  
"Where?" Loki asked for the location of their big crisis.  
"The centre of the city," one of the giants said.  
"Then lead the way," Loki said.  
The giants turned around and lead Loki out of the castle.  
After a few minutes of walking Loki noticed them all exchanging nervous looks.  
Loki stopped and watched them walk on.  
The giants stopped and looked back at Loki.  
"I'll have you know I don't plan on dying any time soon," Loki smiled at them, bringing green flames to his hands.  
The giants frowned and turned their arms to ice.  
Loki smirked and concentrated on the ground below the giant to his right. Suddenly sharp icicles shot out the ground and pierced into the giant.  
Loki pushed his hand out, sending the middle giant flying backwards and twisting its leg.  
He turned to the third giant and held out his palms towards the giant on his left, a green flame shooting out, covering across the giant's body.  
Loki smirked when he could smell the giant's flesh cooking.  
When the giant dropped to its knees Loki lowered his hands, turning to the giant he pushed away.  
The giant was lying against a wall in the snow, desperately trying to twist his broken leg back into place.  
"Who should I congratulate for testing my abilities?" Loki asked, leaning over the Jotun.  
"Your brother," the giant said through his teeth before sticking his arm through Loki's stomach.  
Loki's eyes widened in shock and he gasped, looking down at the icicle through him.  
Loki forced himself to walk backwards, getting the sharp point out of him.  
Loki lifted his hand, turning the giant to ash before waving his hands in a circle in front of himself, producing a small chest.  
Loki stumbled and fell face-first into the snow.  
He pushed himself up and glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Not one living soul. Everyone had gone inside their homes.  
Loki moved the chest down in front of him and opened it, revealing all of Lorelei's different potions.  
He skimmed through the different colours before pulling out a blue one and turned on his back, opening the bottle.  
He placed the opening to his lips and downed the bottle without hesitation.  
Loki closed his eyes as he felt his body repairing itself. When parts of the wound reattached he gripped the glass bottle, breaking it, letting out a cry of pain.

* * *

Amora kissed her daughter's forehead before tucking her daughter in her cot.  
"Queen Amora," a frost giant stopped by the door, watching her. "Loki has summoned you."  
Amora sighed and nodded. "Where is he?"  
The giant gestured she follow him and he began walking down the hallway. Amora followed, curious as to what Loki could possibly want.  
Byleist walked out from a nearby room that Amora passed and quietly walked into the baby's room.  
He smirked and picked the girl up.  
She remained sleeping, completely unaware of what dangerous position she was in.  
"Come little princess," Byleist carried her in his hand, making his way out of the room and soon castle. "Hel awaits your glorious death."

* * *

"He's in here, my queen," the Frost Giant said as he stopped outside a room Amora had never paid attention to.  
Amora frowned slightly and peaked inside, not seeing Loki.  
"I do not see him," Amora stepped into the room.  
The giant smirked and turned an arm of his to ice, getting ready to stab her from behind.  
Amora gasped and turned around as she heard Loki's dagger stab into the back the Frost Giant's neck, killing it immediately.  
Amora stepped back and the giant fell down permanently.  
"Where is she...?" Loki asked talking about their daughter. He stepped towards Amora and placed a hand on her cheek, checking to see if she was okay.  
Amora noticed his open wound. It had healed enough for Loki to move about freely.  
"What happened!?" Amora asked, looking up at Loki.  
"I was attacked," Loki said. "You were about to be killed. Now where is she?"  
"In her room," Amora said nervously. "Why?"  
"Byleist is here," Loki said, grabbing her hand and rushing out of the room.  
They rushed down the corridors, eventually stopping just outside the baby's room.  
Loki stopped in shock, already noticing the empty cot.  
Amora let go of Loki's hand and ran towards the cot, desperately pulling it apart in hope that the girl would just appear.  
Loki frowned and teleported himself outside of the castle.  
Amora teleported next to him within a second.  
Immediately they spotted Byleist standing near a cliff, holding their child in his hand over the edge. He was smirking, waiting for them.


	15. Hela

"No!" Amora's eyes filled with tears as she began running towards Byleist.  
"Wait!" Loki called out to Amora, sprinting after her. There was no way he'd allow himself to lose Amora too if things went wrong. He caught up and threw an arm around Amora's body, stopping her a few meters away from Byleist.  
Amora tried to pull away from Loki, hand reaching towards her daughter. She tried teleporting her into her arms but failed. It was if her powers were switched off.  
"My magic's not working!" Amora said panicking.  
"What are you doing?" Loki stared at his brother with wide eyes. "She's still newborn!"  
"Did I not say I'd return and destroy you?" Byleist smirked, stretching his arm out a bit further over the edge.  
Amora whimpered and tried to jump forward again, Loki holding her back.  
"Loki," Amora tried to push his arm off of her.  
"She's your niece!" Loki frowned. "What more do you want to do to destroy this family?"  
"Honestly, I just want the throne," Byleist smiled, teasing Amora by moving his arm up and down.  
The movement woke the girl up, causing her to cry.  
"You may have Jotunheim! You may have any realm you desire, just give my daughter back!" Loki begged, becoming just as stressed as Amora now.  
"Your eight realms mean little to me now," Byleist glanced towards the infant. "I paid a visit to Hel and she said I die here tonight. I made a bargain however with her. I do this and she'll give me a less tortuous position in Helheim. Say farewell to a child you'll never know."  
"No!" Amora screamed, tears running down her cheeks.  
Byleist tilted his hand and the baby slipped off of his palm, falling down past Amora and Loki's view from the ledge.  
Loki and Amora froze on the spot as the final cry of their child repeated in their heads, echoing and remaining still as if what they saw was a lie and something they'd never want to see again.  
Loki became numb, letting go of Amora.  
Amora stared at the ledge of the cliff, wishing two little hands would suddenly appear and the child would be safe.  
It was impossible, but Amora was beyond desperate now.  
Amora stumbled to her knees before she forced herself up and slowly dragged her feet towards Byleist, looking over the edge.  
Loki suddenly snapped back into what was happening, convincing himself that it was nothing more than a nightmare.  
He noticed Amora standing beside Byleist and how she was practically standing on the edge itself.  
Byleist stared down at her, his arm still stretched out. He was smirking.  
"Amora," Loki said weakly. "Take a few steps back please?"  
Amora stifly shook her head, looking to see if she could find her baby anywhere.  
Amora frowned in confusion, not seeing a speck of blood nor a hint that the snow below had been disturbed.  
Byleist swung his arm forward, hitting Amora directly in the neck.  
Her feet took off from the floor and her body flew past Loki.  
Loki's looked back at her and he noticed her hand lighting up a bright yellow. She pressed it against her neck, healing herself.  
She wasn't giving up. That was more than enough to encourage Loki to keep going.  
Loki turned back to Byleist and set his right hand alight.  
Byleist's eyes widened and he screamed in pain, trying to put out the fire.  
Byleist dropped to his knees, shoving his hand in a pile of snow, only to turn it all to water and the flames continued.  
Loki took a few steps backwards and ran at full speed towards Byleist, kicking him in the face.  
Byleist winced and got up, grabbing Loki by the neck.  
Loki frowned and placed his hand against Byleist's face, shooting out an energy blast.  
Byleist moaned and tossed Loki forward, making him land just beside Amora.  
Loki sat up and looked towards Amora.  
Her eyes were open, staring up at the night sky, and her hand still placed to her neck, struggling to breathe.  
Loki quickly got up, noticing Byleist charging towards them.  
Loki held out his hand and lifted Byleist off of his feet. He tossed Byleist to the ground and created an illusion, making him believe he was held down to the ground by strong blocks of ice.  
Loki lifted himself into the air and hovered above Byleist. "You don't deserve anything."  
Loki noticed Byleist's hand had completely burnt off, continuing with his arm, eating away at it.  
Loki killed the fire and made Byleist believe something was inside his stomach, trying to gnaw its way out.  
"Just kill me!" Byleist pleaded, not taking the pain well.  
Loki remained motionless, watching his brother in pain.  
Loki tilted his head and set his brother's body on fire, listening to his screams of pain.  
Amora sniffed, lowering her hand, able to breathe again.  
She looked to her side, noticing Byleist alight.  
His screams were painful to listen to and it felt like someone were peeling off her skin.  
Amora stood up and held out her hands, producing Skurge's axe.  
Amora suddenly caught Loki's attention as she ran towards Byleist and sliced the blade through Byleist's neck, shutting him up for good.  
Loki stared at her, his feet touching the ground again.  
Amora looked towards him, noticing Loki's expression. He looked as if someone had just stolen everything good in his life away from him.  
Loki turned away from her and walked towards the edge where he last saw his daughter.  
He bent down on his knees and began to sob.  
Amora teleported herself beside him and sat down, mourning with him.

* * *

Amora had all of the Frost Giants lined up in front of her. Beside her stood Lorelei.  
The two of them were testing the giants' loyalty towards Loki.  
Whoever wasn't good enough to them was turned to ash.  
Loki remained by the edge of the cliff, staring out into the open. He hadn't moved all night.  
He wanted to close his eyes and just fall asleep, but he thought that if he did he'd never wake up again.  
Skurge stopped beside Loki, inspecting the area around them.  
"Well?" Loki whispered, his mouth dry. "Did you find the body?"  
"Loki," Skurge said pulling Loki up to his feet. "I don't think she's dead. I think she was transported somewhere else."  
"What?" Loki's eyes shot open and he stood up straight. "Can you figure out what portal was used?"  
"I can try," Skurge leaned over the edge and dragged his axe through the air, reopening a portal that was once closed. "Helheim," Skurge whispered.  
Without a second thought Loki jumped straight into the portal, landing right in front of Hel herself.  
Hel glanced away from the baby in her arms and towards Loki.  
He glared at her, taking notice of his daughter wrapped in a black blanket.  
"If you come knowing what happened to your brother, I have sent him off to wander the endless parts of this realm," Hel said, pulling Loki's daughter closer against her. "If you come wanting Hela back, then it's best you go home now before you get hurt any further."  
"Hela?" Loki frowned.  
"Hela," Hel repeated. "I do not have long to live and I do not want Helheim to fall in a queen's absence. Hela was destined to rule Niffleheim and still support you even through your Ragnarok battle."  
"Ragnarok?" Loki asked, curious.  
"Nothing you should heed your attention to right now," Hel said, looking down at the baby she had named Hela.  
"I thought _Hel_ was a job title," Loki said, becoming annoyed.  
"Mine is. _Hela_ will be hers. It's what will make her different," Hel explained. "And since she has no name it makes it more unique."  
"Please just allow me to raise her properly," Loki said, trying to sound gentle. "If you die sooner than you think then Amora will take your place until she is old enough."  
"No, it needs to be Hela," Hel said.  
"Please," Loki whispered. "Just let me prove to myself that I can be better than Laufey and Odin."  
"You already are. They'd have accepted their child's death by now and moved on," Hel noticed Loki's desperation and sighed. "Where do you plan on bringing Hela up?"  
"Somewhere quiet on Midgard where Amora can hide us from the Avengers," Loki said, his heart beating faster in hope he'd win this conversation.  
"Do you still plan on bringing chaos to Midgard?" Hel asked.  
"I still plan on ruling it," Loki smiled slightly. "That'll be lesson number 1 for _Hela_."  
Hel rose from her seat and walked towards Loki. "You may have her under one condition."  
"Yes?" Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"I quicken her aging so she passes the childhood phase quicker than others," Hel said.  
Loki hesitated, but he knew that was the only condition he'd get out of Hel. He held out his arms and Hel allowed him to take Hela.  
"Don't disappoint me, Loki," Hel said softly.


End file.
